


Getting to the Groot of the Problem

by Werewolfinthetardis



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angst, Cheating, Depression, Explicit Language, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Groot Riding Wildlife, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Dreams, Violence, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, kid fic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfinthetardis/pseuds/Werewolfinthetardis
Summary: With life winding down new problems pop up, and Steve and Bucky are left struggling with their own personal demons. Steve is trying to figure out what being bisexual really means, while Bucky deals with depression, PTSD, and life with only one arm. Their friendship on the verge of collapse, their lives only get weirder when everyone’s favorite Guardian of the Galaxy, Baby Groot, ends up living in Steve’s apartment. Will the little hell-raiser help fix the problems or will he just create new ones?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A giant THANK YOU! to my amazing artist [Cancerousmonkey](http://cancerousmonkey.tumblr.com/). I could not have asked for a better piece of [art](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a157a79ebf899a04f8b0cfee047f1658/tumblr_ouwavyvrnv1srmj1ro1_1280.png) or a better artist. You are truly the best!
> 
> Thank you to my smol pup [Ty](https://buckybarnesbutt.tumblr.com/) for betaing my fic.
> 
> And last but not least, thank you to Kelsey_fantasy for coming up with the title of the fic.

“Happy New Year!” Everyone yelled, the crowds cheered, champagne popped, and fireworks started exploding.

Steve put the bottle to his lips. He locked eyes with Bucky and smiled. He put the bottle down and moved over to his best friend and pulled him into a huge hug. “HAPPY NEW YEAR BUCK!”

“I’m an amputee not deaf!” Bucky yelled back.

Steve smacked an obnoxious kiss on Bucky’s cheek, “This year is going to be amazing.”

“I’m counting on it,” Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve and looked out at the city. Ringing in the New Year on the roof was a tradition. 

“Look!” Steve pointed over the city, a fiery ball illuminated the sky.

“I hope that’s not a missile, I can’t take any more of that shit.”

Steve wrapped his arm back around Bucky’s waist. “I’m proud of you…”

“Don’t Steve…” Bucky rolled his eyes, he knew where this was going.

“Buck you lost your arm and I know you flinch every time a firework explodes. Now whatever that is, you can’t hide that you are slightly freaking out right now.”

“I’m doing it for you…” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s shoulder.

“What was that?” Steve asked with a cocky grin.

“I said what is that thing?” Bucky lied, focusing on the fireball that was breaking up into pieces in the air.

“It’s not a missile so that’s a plus.” A loud boom erupted as a firework exploded in the air. Steve held onto Bucky as he flinched.

“Ok time to go in,” Bucky said, swallowing his fear.

Steve grabbed the champagne bottle and followed his friend. “Happy New Year!” he yelled, walking in from the roof.

\---

“Last night the people of New York City were treated to a celestial new year celebration as a comet entered the atmosphere. Parts of the comet crashed across the city with many parts landing right here in Central Park.” The blonde reporter smiled as a dog with a stick in it’s mouth ran in the background to a happy couple holding hands.

“No one cares,” Steve groaned as he turned off the TV.

“You did last night.” Bucky responded.

“You thought it was a missile.”

“No, I said I was thankful it wasn’t a missile. You must’ve been drunk and misheard me.”

“Stop talking so loud, I’m dying here Buck.”

Bucky thought about banging some pots but even he wasn’t that mean. As amusing as it was he couldn’t do it to the hungover blond mess that he called his best friend. Plus, it’s difficult to bang pots and pans with only one arm…

“Ok Rogers you want the full Irish?” Bucky asked in a soothing voice as he entered the kitchen, already knowing he would be making it.

\---

Bucky kicked the door a couple times with his foot. He couldn’t knock with his arm full.

“Just a second.” He heard Steve call as he got closer. The door opened “Bucky! And a...what is that?”

Bucky gave the plant to Steve. “It’s a tree...I think. I don’t know, it was cute,” Bucky said, looking at the twisted plant.

“It was on sale,” Steve deadpanned.

“Steve Rogers how dare you accuse…”

Steve cut him off, “It was on sale.”

“It was on sale.” Bucky confirmed. “But I do think it’s cool looking.”

“Why are you giving this to me?”

“Well you did get a new apartment and tomorrow is Valentine’s day.”

“Bucky Barnes you old sap.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and sauntered further into the apartment.

Steve put the twisted looking tree on his table. “This does look like it has a face. I get what you mean that it’s cute.”

“Now who is the sap?”

“Still you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes again.

“So Buck who is the lucky victim for your Valentine’s day weekend?”

Bucky shifted on the couch, putting his leg up on his knee and stretching his arm out on the back of the couch. “What makes you think I have a date?” He asked, giving a cocky smile.

“Because you are the biggest ladies man I’ve seen and you always called Valentine’s Day easy pickings, something about the women being desperate for a date.” Steve scrunched his face and rolled his hand as he spoke.

“You must have me confused with someone else…” Bucky said through his laugh.

“I must be confused, clearly,” Steve said, grabbing two beers from the fridge and sitting next to his best friend. 

“And what about you big guy?”

“You know I hate that,” Steve scoffed.

“Steve accept the fact that you’re a brick shithouse.”

“Eh,” Steve responded, taking a sip.

“Ok but seriously you got a hot date or what?”

“Or what…”

“Stevie,” Bucky condoned his response.

“What mom?”

“Why don’t you have a date?”

“Because I haven’t met anyone recently.”

“Have you tried Tinder?” Bucky wondered.

“You know how awkward I am in person, let alone trying to flirt on an app.”

“Steve you’ve got the body of a greek statue just post a shirtless pic and you won’t need to flirt.”

Steve started chugging his beer. “Jesus Buck you know I can’t do that.”

“You can and you should.” Bucky responded, pointing his beer at Steve.

“You really think I should take shirtless pictures of myself?”

“I’ll say it again you can and you should.” Bucky gave him a smirk.

“Barnes I always knew you were after my body.”

He winked at his best friend, “You know it princess.”

“So where did you even get that thing at?” Steve asked, looking at the tree thing on his desk.

“I was at the farmer’s market getting some stuff.”

“Just admit it was plums Buck, you aren’t fooling anyone.”

“Rogers, you don’t know everything.” 

Bucky was buying plums. 

“Like I was saying, I was at the farmer’s market and the flower stand had some orchids and I was going to get you that but then I saw...that thing. And you know I like weird stuff and from afar it looked like the tree had a face. So I asked the dude running the stand how much and he told me he had never seen that thing before it must be new cause it didn’t have a price, so I offered him ten bucks and here we are.”

“Only you.”

“My weird is your gain and nice try changing the subject, we aren’t done discussing your love life.”

Steve groaned, “Look I’m just not interested in any women right now, can’t I just take a break?”

“I just worry about you.” Bucky said, “You haven’t really be interested in anyone since Peggy and that was forever ago.”

“There’s been others just nothing worth pursuing.”

“You’re not lying?” Bucky questioned.

“Buck you know I’ve never lied to you.”

“I know Stevie. I just want you to be happy is all.”

“I am, I got you, I got this apartment, A good job. I’m good,” Steve smiles at Bucky. 

Bucky returns the smile for a brief moment then turned away. Steve couldn’t figure out what was off about Bucky tonight but he wished he could.

Meanwhile Bucky felt like Steve was hiding from his problems.

\--- 

It was Valentine’s night, Bucky pulled the blanket up over his shoulder. The empty beer bottles on his dresser blocked the clock, he knew he was being pathetic, he was having a Netflix and pity party night. He knew he could go out but he didn’t want everyone staring at his arm, or lack thereof. He wanted to feel normal...he needed to feel normal.

Bucky closed his eyes for a second, willing the feeling of tears to stop. He didn’t want to cry.

\---

If I tell you something do you promise not to laugh? Bucky read the text, already laughing.

Steve laughing at you is usually the highlight of my week. Bucky replied.

I’m being serious Buck.

Bucky hit the call button. 

“Hello?”

“Are you ok?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah look just promise not to laugh.”

“Steve the more you say that, the more I’m going to laugh when I hear what it is.”

“I think I’m being watched.” Steve huffed.

“What?”

“I don’t know if it’s the new apartment but I constantly feel like I’m being watched.”

“Are you sure you’re not still drunk from St. Patty’s Day?”

“Buck, that was over a week ago and like I keep saying, this is serious. I’m getting creeped out.”

Bucky’s smile dropped. Steve wouldn’t admit that if it wasn’t becoming a real issue. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this...but...do you think your apartment is haunted?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want me to come over?”

Steve sounded meager, “Do you mind?”

“Sure let me pack a bag.”

“Thanks Buck, I’ll let you get an extra eggroll.”

“How generous of you,” Bucky mocked, rolling his eyes.

“I can hear you rolling your eyes at me Barnes.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah…” Steve mumbled.

“Ok I’m gonna pack so go order the food now, I’m hungry.”

“Yes master.”

“Now who’s rolling his eyes?”

“I’m so done with you Barnes,” Steve hung up the phone with a laugh.

\---

The two best friends sat on the floor eating their Chinese food, Steve’s foot kept bumping into Bucky’s as they watched the movie. 

“I’m gonna go take a piss,” Bucky got up and started walking to the bathroom. He stopped and looked around, feeling chills go up his spine. “Steve.”

“What Buck? Can’t find your dick?”

“Steve,” He said it again with urgency.

Steve put his food down and stood up, walking over to Bucky, “What’s wrong?” He whispered.

“We’re being watched.”

“You feel it too?”

“Is it always in this room?”

“Usually, sometimes in my bedroom but that’s only in the middle of the night.”

“Kinky,” Bucky raised his brows.

“Not funny.”

“Someone just wants to look at you naked while you sleep.”

“I don’t sleep naked.”

“And that’s why you’re single,” Bucky added, winking as he went into the bathroom. 

Steve let out a breath, he didn’t feel that tension in the air like he was being watched anymore. He was partially relieved that Bucky had that feeling too but it also confirmed that something was going on in his apartment.

\---

Steve put the beer bottle down, taking a deep breath. He could do this, he was 24 years old, he could handle taking a shirtless pic and putting it on a profile. His heart was in his throat though, in the back of his mind he always knew that there were certain guys that he found attractive or beautiful. Steve just thought it was his artistic side appreciating the beauty in the world but the past year or so it’s gone from appreciation to want. He hadn’t said anything to anyone or even acted on it yet...but he wanted to. The idea of being with a guy had excited him, not that he had ever been with a girl. Steve was just hopeless, he was shy and not the most outgoing guy in the world. He thought college would’ve been the time to meet people, date a ton, and have the casual sex he needed to figure himself out. Instead he got debt, a few friends, a lot of late night painting, and only a few wild parties that he realized he didn’t even like. Steve had made it through college with minimal sexual contact, well, a drunken blow job to be precise from a friend of a friend. 

He took a swig of his beer, he felt pathetic. 

It didn’t help that Steve wasn’t always this tall muscled guy, he was sickly as a kid. Fortunately he was considered for a hormone therapy trial that had helped him with many of his ailments and allowed him to hit puberty late but also very hard. He knew he was lucky that he was now somewhat good looking. He just still felt like that little kid from Brooklyn who just wanted to spend time with his best friend. 

That best friend who wasn’t so attached at the hip as he used to be. Steve knew their relationship had been strained since Bucky went to war but Steve often wonders if Bucky is just sick of him. Bucky can’t like just hanging out with him all the time. They don’t hang out every week like they used to, maybe Bucky had been seeing someone, Steve thought to himself. He didn’t even have to try to have a line of girls waiting for him. Hell if Bucky even wanted to he could have an equally long line of men. Steve released a heavy sigh, wishing he had it as easy as Bucky when it came to love. He was always so flirty and charming, Bucky always knew the right thing to say. Steve on the other hand was a bumbling idiot. 

Steve took a sip and looked in the mirror, “You got this Rogers”

He took off his shirt and flexed. He took a couple photos, tapping out a text to Bucky then read it back. He wanted his opinion but that would lead to questions. He didn’t think Bucky would have an issue that he was maybe Bi but...Steve hit the delete button. He went with his gut, opened the dating app, added the picture then closed it. He chugged the rest of his beer. 

He brushed his hair back and went into his bedroom. He put his phone on the charger and willed himself not to open the app. He wanted the attention but he was afraid, this was huge for him and he felt alone. He could always text Bucky but he didn’t want to bother him, he would see how things went for the next week or two… He hated that he felt like he couldn’t talk to his best friend.

\---

Steve put down the stylus with a sigh. He had his dream job of being an artist for a comic book but right now he was beyond frustrated. He couldn’t seem to get the lines clean for the action scene he wanted to portray. He looked at the twisted plant in front of him, the thing had over doubled in size since Bucky gave it to him, it was almost a foot tall. He grabbed his water bottle and poured it on the plant, it was the most exciting thing he had done all day. 

Steve grabbed his phone and pulled up the dating app, he had managed to not look at it for two whole days. He didn’t want to seem desperate but at the same time he was nervous to actually talk to any guys. He hadn’t flirted with a guy before and posting a shirtless picture presented him like he was ready for sex. Not that he wasn't ready for sex, he was just ready for sex with someone he cared about. He wanted the relationship to go with it.

Steve was shocked at the amount of messages he got. He had over 40 messages he couldn’t believe it. He started reading some, most of them were the generic “Hi” “What’s up?” “Hey sexy.” Steve blushed as he read the one that said “I want to cum on those tits.” Another said “You’ve got the perfect mouth for fucking.” Steve laughed and shook his head, how desperate could people be? He felt like he opened himself up for those kind of remarks posting a picture like that but he was still a person. Although he did get one message from a guy named Brock who actually messaged him asking him about his job, that’s what Steve wanted, a conversation.

\---

Bucky left his therapist feeling upset. He didn’t want to cry in front of him, he was a veteran, he was missing an arm, he knew his mental state was fucked up, how could it not be? He could handle that his friends were killed in front of him, he could accept that what was left of his arm was found almost 12 feet from the rest of his body after the explosion. What he couldn’t handle was that everyone else gave a shit about his arm. He could hear the whispers in the grocery store or the small children running towards their parents when he would pass by. He wasn’t a freak, he was just a 25 year old man that made the mistake of fighting for his country.

Bucky stopped at the store on his way home. He needed to pick up some things, he was desperately hoping that it would take his mind off of his therapy session but he knew it would probably make it worse. He managed to get what he wanted and a few things he needed with ease. He put the bags on the counter and got out the scissors, he never understood why they put stuff in that rigid plastic. It was like Fort Knoxx trying to get out a calculator or hell even scissors. He managed to make a cut in the plastic, hoping to pull it but he moved it the wrong way, the plastic shifted and sliced Bucky’s palm and fingers open, it was a bloodbath.

“Fuck!” Bucky willed himself not to cry, he tried to choke down his frustration and went to the sink, turning on the water. He tried to rinse off the blood but he could tell already he would need stitches. Bucky grabbed a towel that was next to the sink and tried to hold it as best as he could, it was a bitch putting pressure on there but with one hand he knew he couldn’t do anything about this alone. Hell he couldn’t even call for help without getting his phone too bloody to function. Bucky twisted his front door handle with great trouble and pain before heading to his neighbor's apartment and knocked. 

It took three tries before someone would actually open their door. The elderly woman named Beverly who lived several doors down took pity on him. She managed to clean up his hand and went with him in a taxi to the hospital. This was a new low for Bucky.

\---

Steve looked at the clock. Bucky was supposed to have been there a half hour ago.He texted Bucky and started to panic when he didn’t get a response in ten minutes. He called Bucky’s cell.

“What Steve?” Bucky, answered from his bed.

“Are you ok? I was worried something happened. You were supposed to come over tonight.”

“I’m not coming over ok? Stop worrying,” Bucky said before abruptly hanging up.

Steve looked at his phone in disbelief. Something was seriously wrong with Bucky, he grabbed his keys and left his apartment.

\---

Steve knocked several times on Bucky’s door and didn’t get a response, he didn’t want to but he used his key and let himself in.

“Buck?” There was no answer. “Buck are you home?” Steve asked a little bit louder. He looked down and saw blood on the floor, he followed the trail back to the kitchen to see the big mess. “Buck!” Steve ran in a panic, “Bucky?!” He bolted into Bucky’s bedroom.

“Christ Steve!”

“Oh my God you’re ok!” Steve bounded over to the bed, pulling Bucky into a giant hug. 

“What the fuck? I skipped hanging out, it’s not the end of the world.” Bucky’s words were cold.

“What happened in your kitchen? I thought you were murdered. I’ve never been more scared in my life.” Steve’s voice cracked with emotion. He was on the brink of tears thinking something happened.

“No just me being fucking stupid,” Bucky huffed, wiggling his nub to move the blanket further up his shoulder.

“What happened?” Steve asked, voice dripping with concern.

Bucky’s voice went soft, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Buck I know something isn’t right, please just tell me.” Steve started to rub what was left of Bucky’s arm and shoulder.

Bucky blinked back tears, Steve didn’t give a shit that his arm got ripped off, Steve panicked that something happened, Steve actually cares about him. “I was trying to open something in thick plastic and I moved it the wrong way and sliced my hand open. There’s blood everywhere and I had to get a neighbor to take me to the hospital because I have one fucking hand and now it’s fucking worthless. I couldn’t call anyone, I wanted to hang out with you but my hand doesn’t work and it fucking hurts. I can’t get in clothes because I’m fucking worthless, I’m so fucking worthless and ugly and stupid and inept that I can’t even put on sweatpants because of where my stitches are. There are you happy Steve?”

Steve felt like he had been punched. Bucky was devastated and Steve felt powerless, “Of course not Buck, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Bucky huffed out before the tears started rolling down his face. 

“Hey, come here,” Steve said, pulling Bucky into a hug. The shift in Bucky’s position made him realize that Bucky was only in boxer briefs and he had dried blood on his chest. 

“I wanted to call you but I couldn’t work my phone,” He started sobbing into his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Buck, I would’ve been here in a heartbeat had I known.”

“If I had two fucking hands I could’ve called you, I just want to be normal Steve,” Bucky’s body was wracking in sobs. Steve moved his hand up and started rubbing it through the back of Bucky’s hair. Steve pressed a kiss to the side of his head. 

“You are normal Buck, You just have some more limitations than the rest of us is all.”

“I can’t even put on clothes Steve, I’m a fucking invalid.”

“No you’re not, you are tough as nails. My ass would’ve been panicking and I’d probably bleed out. You got help and got to the hospital. You’ve been through so much Buck. Don’t be hard on yourself. No one could’ve handled that better than you did.”

“I feel so helpless.”

“I know Buck, I know. Look, why don’t you let me help you until your hand heals.”

“You don’t need to put your life on hold for me Steve.”

“Buck you are my best friend in the entire world, you are literally the only family I have. This isn’t up for debate.”

“Thanks you,” Bucky said pulling back and sniffling, “Can you blow my nose?”

“Sure,” Steve got off the bed and grabbed some toilet paper. He held Bucky’s nose as he blew then wiped it up, “So is this what’s been wrong with you for the past few months?”

Bucky adjusted to lay down, pulling Steve down too. He fixed them in a spooning position so he wouldn’t have to look at Steve as he talked, “You knew?”

“I knew something was wrong,” Steve adjusted to get closer to Bucky.

“I’m just tired Steve, I just want to feel normal again. That’s all I’ve wanted and it’s just not happening. Then what happened today...just...I couldn’t deal.”

“It’s ok to fall apart Buck, we all do it.”

“Except when I do it I lose body parts,” He waved his nub then held up the hand that was in bandages.

“Not funny Buck.”

“I’m not laughing.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s chest, holding him until their breathing fell into sync, “Buck?”

“Hmm?”

“You said you feel ugly…”

Bucky gave a noncommittal grunt,“well I do…”

“Why though? You’re the most handsome man I know.”

“Steve you’ve seen my arm, you’ve seen the scars on my chest. It’s not pretty, yes my face is ok but the rest of me is a mess. You don’t see it when kids run away from me cause they’re scared or when strangers think it’s ok to come up to me at a bar and ask to see my arm. I feel like a freak.”

Steve leaned down and kissed one of the scars on Bucky’s shoulder, “You are gorgeous and people are stupid.”

Bucky gave a hint of a laugh.

After a while,the two boys fell into a comfortable silence, bucky pulled Steve’s hand over his chest, “Thank you for checking on me.”

“I was worried about you.”

“Don’t be, I’m older I should be worried about you.”

“So pretty and so naive, I’m more mature James”

“You read comics all day, I wouldn’t call that mature.”

“I draw them to make money, it’s called a job.”

“There’s a blow job joke in there somewhere.” Bucky remarked. 

“You’re tired aren’t you.”

“That bad?”

Steve holds Bucky tighter, “It’s ok you lost a lot of blood, you aren’t thinking clearly.”

“I hate you,” Bucky relaxed further into Steve’s arms.

“That’s ok, I still love you,” Steve kissed the side of Bucky’s head.

“Love you too Stevie, even though you make it difficult,” His words were heavy with exhaustion. 

“Sorry I’m such a burden,” Steve didn’t realize that he was rubbing small circles on Bucky’s chest.

“I’ll think about how I can make it up to you.”

“You better,” The words were barely out of his mouth before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Buck did you eat all the Doritos?”

It had been a few days since Bucky came to stay with Steve, “No darling I didn’t.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Buck I just bought these yesterday, I don’t care that you ate it but could you leave me some next time.”

“Steve I don’t eat cool ranch, you know I like the spicy nacho.”

“Then who else ate it?”

Bucky groaned as he got off the couch, walking over to the kitchen. “Well Steven, for starters…” Bucky grabbed the bag from Steve’s hand, “I can’t open this bag, with one hand I have to either hold it and try and tear it with my teeth, which usually ends up with the bag exploding everywhere, or I have to stick the bag between my thighs and try and pull it open. Look at my thighs Steve, these things are thick, we are talking two C’s thick. A bag of doritos against these thighs turns damn near to dust. I don’t know about you but I don’t like snorting my snacks or getting dorito cheese on my jeans. You know if I eat all your chips or doritos cause I cut the bag open with scissors. However, I have stitches in my one good hand.” Bucky waved the damaged hand, “See that Steve it would hurt to use a pair of scissors right now. So I don’t know who is eating your doritos, but it’s not me.” Bucky reached in and grabbed a half a chip and stuck it in his mouth, making an obnoxious crunch. 

“I fucking hate this flavor,” He pulled a face and immediately regretted his decision to eat it.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Steve said shaking his head at his best friend, “But I still don’t know who ate these.”

“Maybe the ghost, which now that I think about it could just be rats.”

“Speaking of rats, did you knock over the plant on my desk at all?”

“Steve I don’t go near your desk. I don’t want to mess up anything over there.”

“There was dirt on my desk and the floor yesterday.”

“Maybe you should call the landlord and get an exterminator in here. It’s New York we are bound to get rats at some point.”

“Great…” Steve mumbled.

“Or we could get a cat.”

“I’m allergic to animals Buck.”

“Are you sure it’s just not pussies?”

“Why did I ever become friends with you?” Steve huffed, walking out of the kitchen.

Bucky watched Steve leave with a confused face. Steve never gets offended at Bucky’s jokes.

\---

A day had gone by and Steve was being quiet and checking his phone more than normal.

 

Bucky showered and put on a fresh set of clothes. Steve was still helping him with anything that he had trouble with but the silence was killing him. His best friend could barely stand to look at him. Bucky ran his hand through his hair and approached A hunched over Steve. Bucky stood back a foot to see Steve typing on his phone, it looked like he was using Tinder, Bucky cleared his throat. 

Steve hastily locked his phone and moved it out of view, “Do you need help with something?” Steve asked, lacking any emotion in his voice.

“Yeah, our friendship.”

“What?”

“Look, I know you’re mad at me. Can we go grab some food and talk about this?”

Steve frowned, “I’m not mad at you Buck.”

“Steve I’ve seen you through asthma attacks, broken bones, sleepless nights, being drunk and stupid, and I’ve seen you when you get angry. I know you are mad at me so please stop acting like everything is fine. We said we wouldn’t keep things from each other.”

Steve looked at everything but Bucky, sighing heavily, “Fine.”

\---

The two friends ordered some sandwiches and sat down. They sat in silence for a moment, neither one had talked during the walk there either.

Bucky stared at Steve who was tapping his leg impatiently. 

“I’m sorry,” He said.

Steve looked up, his blue eyes were just a pool of sadness.

“I know I can be a bit much and my jokes went too far and I’m sorry.” Bucky looked at his hand, fidgeting with his straw wrapper, “You know I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know you didn’t.”

“I’m just kind of surprised because I know I’ve said worse before and you would just laugh, I didn’t think you’d be so sensitive. I know I was being a dick about the doritos that was more my frustration than at you accusing me.”

“It normally doesn’t...I just...I’ve been stressed lately is all.”

“About what?”

“You.”

“Me? Steve I’m not…”

“Yes you are, you’re a big reason why I worry. You are my only family and you’re hurting. I’m trying my best to help but I don’t know if it’s enough.”

“Steve, my hand will heal.”

“It’s not just your hand.” Steve responded. 

Bucky looked hurt at the implication. 

“Sometimes it feels like part of you is still in the war.”

“A whole of arm of me is Steve, it’s changed me.”

They stared at each other waiting for the other to say something.

Bucky took a bite of his sandwich and dry swallowed it. He had lost his appetite but he needed Steve to say something.

“Steve I know that’s not all you had to say, just let it out. I can see the wheels turning in there.”

Steve let out a shaky breath, “Sometimes I wonder if I’m a burden to you,” It was spoken just above a whisper.

“What?!” Bucky nearly yelled, the two women at the table next to them gave him a dirty look. Bucky returned it right back. “How can you even think that?”

“Between that night when you cancelled and just...us, I don’t know I feel like a lot of the time you’re not there, it feels like you just tolerate me sometimes. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about this but with your hand, it didn’t seem right...”

Bucky breathed out and avoided looking at Steve, he was trying to swallow his tears. This hurt almost as much as waking up without an arm. He didn’t want to cry in public. Bucky only had one hand to count the people he loved on and Steve would be the only one on it.

“Can you excuse me for a moment,” Bucky’s voice started to crack. He raced to the bathroom, going into a stall and closing a toilet lid. He sat there fighting back the tears in silence, looking up at the fluorescent lights while he tried to stop his mind from racing. How could Steve even think that. The tears started to fall as the realization hit him, he was the ultimate fuck up. 

Bucky didn’t know how long he had been in the toilet crying until he heard a knock on the stall. 

“It’s occupied.” He said, trying to hide the brokenness in his voice. 

“Bucky, it’s Steve, can you open up?”

“No I’m pooping.”

“Do you always cry when you poop or is this a new development?” Steve said with a light tone.

Bucky hated himself for smiling, he stood up and unlocked the door, opening it to see Steve’s concerned face. 

“You look terrible.” Steve told him with a crooked smile.

“Gee thanks, I mean my heart only broke because my best friend thinks I hate him,” He was getting emotional just saying it.

Steve pulled Bucky into a hug. “I don’t hate you, I could never hate you, I just meant that sometimes it feels like you’re sick of me.”

“Why do you think that? What did I do?”

“It’s just this feeling I get, you’re guarded I feel like I can’t tell you things is all…” Steve pulled back from him.

“What makes you think that?”

Steve shrugged,“You’ve just been very guarded.”

“Yeah and we addressed my breakdown the other night. I’m hurting, I’ve said it, you hurt me today. I’m standing here crying in the fucking bathroom, I’m mentally hurt, ok. Now it’s your turn because I don’t have any walls left.”

“Look why don’t we get our food to go and talk about this at home. I didn’t think what I had to say would make you cry.”

“Are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about?”

“Yeah can we just, not have this conversation in the bathroom?”

“Ok, Can you get the food wrapped up?”

“Yeah.”

Steve left the bathroom and Bucky went to the sink to splash water on his face. He felt like crap, He also knew the conversation with Steve wasn’t going to end well when they got home. 

Bucky wiped his face off and went back out, he glanced at Steve who was grinning at the waiter. The waiter turned around and walked to the counter. Steve’s eyes followed his butt and Bucky’s heart sank. Steve was gay and wouldn’t even tell him. He felt like such a horrible person, for the first time in a long time Bucky wondered why he survived the war.

\---

The two walked home in silence and wound up at the kitchen table.

Steve pulled out the food, “Take two,” He gave a small smile.

Bucky looked like he was ready to vomit, “I’m not hungry anymore,” Bucky mumbled, wrapping his sandwich back up. 

“What’s wrong Buck? You never turn down food.”

“How long?” Bucky asked, voice barely audible.

“What?”

“How long have you known that you were gay?”

Steve nearly choked on his food, he started coughing and quickly reached to grab his drink, “What?!”

“I know you’re gay Steve, you were on Tinder, I saw you check out that waiter’s ass.”

Steve turned red. “I...I don’t know, I don’t think I’m gay but I know I’m attracted to guys. I think I might be bi…” Steve started mumbling at the end.

“How long Steve?” Bucky’s voice was stern.

“I don’t know, I think last year the whole attraction thing came to my attention.”

Bucky started nodding his head, a few tears escaping.

“I’m sorry Bucky,” Steve was getting emotional, “I didn’t think you would take it this bad. I just wanted...I needed...I...I’m still trying to figure this out and it’s been a bitch without my best friend.”

“I was here Steve! I’ve always fucking been here! How could you not tell me? A year? A fucking year? Do you know how much this fucking hurts. I don’t give a shit that you like guys, I want nothing but for you to be happy... you deserve to be happy,” The tears were just streaming down his face, It was a mix of sadness and rage. “But you say you can’t even tell me anything, I would push everything in my life aside if you needed me. Fuck Steve you could talk about colored pencils for hours on end and I would listen. You didn’t even try, you didn’t even fucking try to talk to me about this or give me a chance. It’s fucking killing me Steve, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know Buck...I feel like an intruder in your life most days. It’s either thick as thieves or, I don’t know you…”

“Clearly I don’t even know you anymore, you don’t even try...”

Steve felt more tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn’t even gather a solid thought to say anything back.

After what felt like forever Steve spoke, “I’m scared, I don’t know how to do this. I can’t flirt with girls and I’ve been straight my whole life and now this, you know I’m a wreck.”

“We could’ve figured it out together,” Bucky responded softly.

“I didn’t want to feel stupid.”

“You’re not stupid for being unsure about this.”

“Buck, do you know how intimidating it is to talk to you about relationships? You’re gorgeous. Hands down fucking gorgeous and the most charming person I will ever meet in my life. I’m not like that, I’m not you. I get tongue tied, I say the wrong stuff at all the wrong times, I have barely any experience, but you could bat your eyes and have anyone fall at your feet. I feel inferior.”

“You’re an idiot Steve, A giant fucking idiot.” Bucky pushed his hair back, standing up and leaving the room.

Steve was paralyzed by his thoughts. He never expected things would be this bad between them, he should’ve just talked to Bucky…

Bucky came into this kitchen about ten minutes later, Steve was still in a haze. 

“I’m heading back home.“

Steve snapped out of his thoughts, his face was pure confusion.

“What? You don’t have to go, what about your hand?”

Bucky sighed,“it’s not perfect but it should be good enough for me to get by.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to go.”

“I think it’s for the best”

“Ok...just call or text me if you need anything. Please.”

Bucky nodded and headed for the door.

Steve stood up and followed him, Bucky looked like he was about to speak but didn’t. 

Steve’s meager voice spoke, “Let me know you got home, ok?”

“I will, thanks for letting me stay,” Bucky said, and with that he was out the door. 

Steve closed the door and began to cry again, his heart was broken. 

Bucky tried to even out his breathing, his heart was shattered as well.

\---

A set of eyes followed Steve as he moped into his bedroom. It appeared as if the one armed man named Bucky was gone for good, the one armed man was amusing, this was not good. When Steve’s bedroom door closed the tree sprang to life, the creature stretched his branches upward, rolling it’s head. The night belonged to him, he quickly jumped off the table and headed to the kitchen. He hoped that the one armed man didn’t take his sandwich.

\---

A few days had passed and Steve decided to have an exterminator come in. The food was still disappearing and now the Tv would sometimes turn on by itself. He had given half a thought to getting a medium into his apartment. He was thinking of everything to distract himself from the fact he hadn’t talked to Bucky in almost a week. He had also barely slept. 

Bucky was in a similar state, he was barely sleeping or eating. He had gone to an extra therapy session because of how shitty he was feeling. He knew he had to talk to Steve and sort this out. His depression was blowing his emotions out of proportion, he didn’t realize how much it had damaged his relationship with Steve.

Steve kept hitting the bag, every punch was a punch of frustration. He was trying to get his emotions out through his fist but it wasn’t working. He just kept thinking about Bucky, every punch was a different memory. Their failed double dates as teenagers, their trip to Coney Island, Bucky trying to cheer him up in the hospital, building pillow forts at the Barnes’ home, the two of them getting wrecked after Steve’s college graduation. Every major moment in Steve’s life included Bucky. However since Bucky came back Steve wasn’t there all the time, he wanted to be there, he needed to be there, they were family. But he wasn’t. 

Steve grunted and punched one last time, pacing in frustration. 

Steve unwrapped his hands and walked into the locker room. He put his stuff away and got in the shower. he tried to just relax as he washed off the sweat and dirt. He would’ve hoped it would clear his head but he knew better. When Steve was finished he sat in his towel and checked his phone. There weren’t any new messages, “Fucking Bucky Barnes.”

“Sorry did you say something?” A voice off to the right of Steve asked. 

“Oh no, sorry, I was talking to myself.” Steve smiled self-deprecatingly. 

“If you want to have a conversation with another person we could go out for drinks tonight,” The attractive stranger said with a cocky smile.

Steve blushed all the way down his neck, “Uh sure...yeah.”

“Great. I’m Bobby Drake,” The man, Bobby, said, holding out his hand.

“Steve Rogers.” 

The two shook hands. “How does The Pit at 9 sound?”

“Sounds great,” Steve gave him a huge smile. 

“Can’t wait.” Bobby took off his shirt and dropped his pants. He threw his clothes in his locker. “See you tonight Steve,” He called while throwing his towel over his shoulder as he sauntered into the shower. Steve stared at the naked form in front of him, his whole face turning red. 

Steve then realized he was only in a towel with a semi that was getting harder could be an issue, he quickly looked away and dressed in record speed. 

Steve beamed the whole way home.

\---

Steve hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time, he had an amazing night with Bobby who was now walking him home. 

“This is me,” Steve said, still grinning ear to ear.

“Are you sure you don’t live like 10 blocks that way?” Bobby asked, returning the smile.

“Unfortunately not...but I am free over the weekend and like long walks with cute guys…” Steve said almost sheepishly.

“Oh really?” Bobby asked, getting closer to Steve.

“Yeah so if you are free…”

Bobby got even closer. “Hmm...I’ll have to check my schedule.” 

“Well if this weekend doesn’t work I can move some stuff around in the…” Steve was cut off as Bobby leaned in and kissed him. Steve’s brain fizzled, his first kiss with a guy and he’s not doing anything, ‘MOVE YOUR LIPS YOU IDIOT’ His brain screamed at him. He quickly closed his eyes and embraced Bobby, the kiss got a million times better.

Bobby pulled back with a shit eating grin, “I think I’m free but I might need more convincing.”

Steve hastily closed the gap and starting kissing him again. 

After a bit the the pair pulled apart, “Yeah I’m definitely free.”

“Good,” Steve said, rubbing his thumb over his lip.

“I’ll text you,” Bobby said with a wink. He gave Steve one last chaste kiss on the lips.

“I might respond,” Steve called, he could hear Bobby chuckle as he walked away.

\---

Steve crashed on his bed with a massive smile on his face, he felt like he was floating. Bobby was cute, funny, a great kisser, and that ass. Ugh. It all made sense, the confusion and doubt had vanished. For the first time in a long time he had clarity. He liked guys, he liked Bobby. It was still so early but he wanted to spend a lot more time with him.

\---

The tree popped open an eye, the blond man seemed to be in a good mood, he wondered if he spent time with the one armed man named ‘Bucky’. The tree hoped now that the blond was smiling he would actually go to sleep so he could watch TV, he was behind on his shows. Judge Judy was a horrible monster that fit perfectly into the Guardians. 

\---

Bucky was going through the motions. He would go to the gym, make himself lunch, he would go to work at his part time job, therapy, and go home to watch a ton of Netflix. He was driving himself crazy. He needed some contact with people who weren’t annoying customers. He made the call he didn’t want to make.

A few hours later he was sitting across from the only woman he knew that actually scared him.

“James you look like shit.” She said.

“Hello to you too Natasha.”

“You called me for coffee, what’s going on?”

“What, I can’t catch up with an old friend.”

Natasha looked to her left then her right, “Rogers isn’t in sight so I’m guessing you two are having a lovers quarrel?”

Damn she was good, “Uh...no…”

“You’ve always been a bad liar.”

“My depression just made me...I wasn’t the person who I normally am or who I want to be. I hurt Steve, I feel horrible about this and I have no idea how to even begin to fix it.”

The two talked for a few hours, he forgot that as blunt as she was she always knew what to do.

Natasha’s phone beeped, “My idiot boyfriend needs my help.” she said, grabbing her purse. “Go talk to Steve, swallow your pride, I want to wear black when you make me maid of honor at your wedding.”

“We aren’t like that!”

“Not yet!” She yelled before leaving.

Bucky sat there thinking to himself, ok, maybe there were two people he could count on his one and only hand that he loved. He started to laugh thinking about what she said, him and Steve getting married, what a joke. He would never marry a guy that mumbles as much as Steve does in his sleep.

\---

“Bucky the one armed barista,” Bucky mumbled under his breath. There was a couple at one of the tables and the guy was staring at him. “Keep staring at the cripple…” He shook his head as he kept scrubbing the counter.

He talked under his breath, being bitter as always until he thought he heard someone say “Damn.” When he turned around the couple at table twelve were looking everywhere but at Bucky, clearly they were caught staring. 

Bucky took a deep breath, gave a fake smile, and walked to the back. He wasn’t a freak he was just missing an arm. 

\---

The tree cracked an eye to see what was happening to Steve, there was another man on top of him trying to eat him or potentially pollinate him. The scene was interrupted as Steve’s communication device went off. 

“You should ignore that,” The new guy said as he rubbed his mouth on Steve’s jaw.

Steve glanced down at his communication device, “It’s Bucky, I need to take this.” Steve stood up from the couch, the new guy rolled his eyes. The tree had seen another human do that only in frustration...Star Lord did it a lot. The new man didn’t like that the one armed man interrupted.

Steve went into his bedroom to take the call and the new guy pulled out his communication device too. He began to type on it. He could see the man’s demeanor change, he pulled a cocky smile and took a picture of himself. The tree adjusted to get closer, what was the man doing? The man began to type more then aimed his device at his legs. The tree couldn’t figure out why the man had taken a picture of his legs, humans are weird.

Steve had emerged from his room after a few minutes, the tree hid behind a table before stealthily climbing back into position. 

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok, I should probably get going anyway,” The man said.

“So soon? I thought we could pick up where we left off,” Steve sounded hopeful.

“Sorry handsome, but I have a meeting in the morning.”

“Oh ok.”

“How about I text you tomorrow and we set something up.”

“Sounds good.” 

The new man pulled Steve close and tried to digest his face. The man’s hands went to Steve’s posterior. The small tree was confused, the one arm man never did that to Steve. Humans kept getting weirder.

\---

Bucky shifted from foot to foot before he knocked on Steve’s door. He didn’t get much sleep the night before from practicing what he wanted to say to Steve. 

Steve opened the door and smiled like a kid on Christmas morning, “Hey!” Steve pulled Bucky into a hug that was almost as deep and as strong as the day of Sarah Roger’s funeral. 

Bucky relaxed into the hug and returned it, “Sorry I’m a piece of shit,” Bucky said into Steve’s neck.

“Shut up,” Steve ruffled Bucky’s hair, “Get in here, we have food to eat.”

Bucky felt a little better. Steve was in a good mood, things could work out.

\---

The two friends were lounging on the couch catching up. They had apologized and gone over everything about three times before Bucky told Steve to shut up, that they were moving on.

“So I think I might have a boyfriend,” Steve admitted casually.

Bucky was happy for his friend. “What?! Why didn’t you start with that information?! Who is he? What’s he look like? Details!” 

Steve gushed about Bobby. 

“Wow Steve you get rid of me for a week and you already get a man. Maybe you don’t need me.”

“Shut up Bucky Barnes.” Steve rushed Bucky and pinned him to the couch, using his weight to hold him down. Steve buried himself into Bucky’s neck, “I do need you and you aren’t going anywhere ever again.”

Bucky laughed, Steve’s lips tickled on his neck, “You’re so gay Steve.”

“Shut up,” He laughed.

“I’m not going anywhere cause I’m trapped under your fat ass.”

“Bobby likes my ass…”

“Gross Rogers I don’t need to know about your sex life.”

“We haven’t had sex yet, we just make out a lot is all, but he does like to grab my ass.”

“Well Rogers, you do have a nice butt.”

“Aww Buck you noticed,” Steve lifted himself up and gave Bucky a sarcastic smile.

Bucky slapped Steve’s ass with his hand, “Grade A , America’s finest.” 

The tree on the desk cracked a smile, so they were like that. Steve obviously prefered the one armed man since he smiles more when he’s around.

“You’ve tasted my ass?” The tree’s face went to one of shock.

“Alright now we’re done,” Bucky laughed. Steve got up and moved to the kitchen “When do I get to meet your fella?”

“I don’t know, I’ll have to set up a date or something.”

“Except it can’t be a double date.”

“Why not?” Steve asks, “You’ve set me up on a ton of those.”

“And I now regret ever doing that.” Bucky admitted.

“Maybe Bobby has a single lady friend for you.”

“There’s a Beyonce joke in there.”

“I’m disappointed you didn’t make it.”

Bucky grinned, “A gay man who wants to talk more about Beyonce...Steve you’re becoming a cliche.”

“I’m bi you twat!”

“Bi now, gay later.”

Steve threw his head back and laughed, “I’m stealing that.”

“And when is Bobby going to steal your virginity?” Both the tree’s eyes popped open. Surely there weren’t virgins in this part of the galaxy, he had seen enough Earth television to know everyone is a slut or a bitch. That’s what the humans did and called each other, if Steve is a virgin then maybe humans don’t pollinate through their mouths.

“Um…” Steve turned bright red, “I don’t know, I thought it was going to happen last night but after I got off the phone with you he bolted.”

Bucky scrunched up his face, “Well he would be stupid not to wanna get with you Steve, you’re a catch.”

“You’re only saying that cause you like my ass.”

“Damn you figured me out Rogers. Now how will we be friends with me pining over your booty?”

“I’m sure it’ll be difficult but you’ll manage.”

Bucky faked a dramatic sigh, “You’re right.” The tree was confused, did the one arm man just confess he wanted Steve?

“Do you think you’re ready for that step?” Bucky asked sincerely.

“I’m scared as hell.” 

Bucky walked over and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder., “It’s a bit nerve wracking your first time, just know it’s not going to be perfect. What’s important is that you just relax and go with your gut. It’s fun so just try to enjoy it. Don’t over think it, just kinda focus on them and having fun...I don’t know where I’m going with this…”

Steve chuckled, “It’s ok I think I get what you mean.”

“Are you going to...you know?”

“No, I don’t know Buck.”

“You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?”

“Say what?” Steve used his charm.

“Don’t play cute with me.”

“I’m cute and you like my butt?” Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise, “This is getting serious.”

“Are you going to let him fuck you in the ass?” Bucky said, teeth showing from his smile.

Steve snorted he was laughing so hard, he covered his face with his hands, “I don’t know.”

“What don’t you know?”

“We haven’t talked about it.”

“Have you thought about it?”

“Yes and no?”

Bucky gave up, “You know what, I’ll take your word for it.”

“Reached the one topic you don’t want to know about?” Steve baited.

“Steve, I will gladly talk about this, you just seemed uncomfortable.”

“Since when has that stopped you?”

“Because by the look on your face you seemed embarrassed to say you’ve thought about someone sticking their dick up your ass.”

Steve turned red again, “Ok, I have,” he admits, shaking his head laughing.

“Feel better to say it out loud?”

“No, it is embarrassing.”

Bucky laughed, “Steve. as awkward as it is, it’s normal for male same sex couples. I mean the male g-spot is in the ass.”

“Is that why you’re head is always up yours?”

“Oh Rogers, so pretty but such a foul mouth. You eat Bobby’s ass with those lips?”

“How do you think it got so dirty?”

“Ew, I fucking drank out of your cup earlier!”

“I’m joking Buck, calm down. We haven’t gone past making out. You’re safe...for now.”

“Oh joy can’t wait.”

“Are you really going to never share food with me again after I suck a dick?”

“No, I will, but you’ll have to use Scope beforehand.”

“You know the same goes for you, the next time you eat out your next conquest.”

“Then you’re in luck,” Bucky fakes a smile, “that won’t be for a long time.”

“What?”

“I don’t think it’s fair of me to drag anyone else into my life when I’m this messed up.”

Steve’s face switched instantly to serious. “You’re not messed up Buck.” He knew they had gone through a range of emotion the past month but Bucky wasn’t a horrible person or messed up.

“No I am, I’ve been ignoring actually dealing with my issues. I didn’t realize how angry I still am about my arm,” Bucky admitted while rubbing the remains of his arm. “And I know you and I are cool, but I’m still feeling like shit that it got to that point. I let that happen.”

“No,” Steve sighs, “we let it happen, I should’ve been there for you.”

“But I should’ve been there for you too, and now I need to be there for myself. I’m not ready to open myself up and put some poor girl through this. Some days I struggle to not have a meltdown at work cause someone looks at me funny.”

“If you get to that point you know you can call me right?”

“Yeah…” Bucky mumbled.

“Buck, I just admitted I think about taking it up the ass, don’t feel embarrassed about needing to call or talk. If you don’t want to call me please text or call someone else.”

“Rogers, if you think I don’t want to talk to you then you’re as dumb as you look,” Bucky’s top lip curved up in a smirk.

“Seriously Buck, call me. I want you to.”

Bucky nodded, “Ok, I promise I’ll call.”

“Good.”

“Speaking of work, I should probably go home and get ready. I have the closing shift tonight,” Bucky faked excitement.

“That blows.”

Bucky cocked his head, “Tell me about it.”

“Well thank you for coming over,” Steve smiled, “I did miss you.”

“I missed you too.” 

“Aww, you big sap,” Steve grabbed Bucky, pulling him into a big hug.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Bucky mumbled.

“What?! Couldn’t hear you!” Steve squeezed harder.

“I said you’re a cunt!”

“Don’t think that was it!” He continued to squeeze.

“Yes it was.”

“No it wasn’t” Steve began to rock them both and nearly caused them to fall over, “What did you say Buck?” Steve said in a teasing tone.

“I said I love you, you cunt.”

“Aww I love you too!” Steve smacked a very wet, obnoxious, kiss on Bucky’s forehead.

“You need help,” Bucky said with a small smile. 

The tree was in complete confusion. The two men admitted they loved each other but they aren’t together. Steve had two men but was still a virgin, the tree wasn’t sure what to do but he did know one thing... Bucky should pollinate Steve.

\---


	3. Chapter 3

Steve picked up the phone, “lo?”

“Hey babe!”

“Hey Bobby what’s going on?” Steve looked at his clock across the room, he was supposed to be meeting him in about an hour.

“My boss just called, we have a client coming in from California tomorrow so I’m not going to be able to hang out tonight.”

Steve sighed.

“I’m sorry babe, I gotta do some prep and get things ready. I wasn’t expecting this either.”

“I know I’m just disappointed is all. This is the second time in a week.”

“Don’t frown babe you’re more beautiful when you smile.”

Steve’s scowl broke,“You’re a charmer…” 

“I try.”

“Are you going to be up all night?” Steve asked.

“Most likely, I don’t have much done for this client. I wasn’t expecting him for another two weeks.”

“That really sucks. You should let me know how it goes and we can figure out when to reschedule.”

“I will, but in the meantime you should send me some motivation…” Bobby said, voice dripping with innuendo.

“Motivation?” 

Steve could picture him wagging his eyebrows as he said, “Yeah, send me some pictures to inspire me to work...harder.” 

Steve gave a small laugh. “I don’t know if I feel like setting up my tripod for my tripod.”

Bobby groaned, “Don’t say stuff like that. You’re getting me hard just thinking about it.”

“You started this buddy.” 

“I know, but it’ll probably be a few days before we can get together and I want to see you...all of you.”

“I do need to take a shower…”

“Steve…” Bobby groaned again.

“But if I send you those photos that’ll distract you from your work.”

“No it won’t, I promise.”

“We’ll see if I could spare some time.” Steve baited.

“I hope you do.”

“And what do I get out of this?” Steve asked.

“I might be able to find the time to respond, and next time I see you my thank you might blow you away,” Bobby’s voice went straight to Steve’s dick.

“Well don’t work too hard, I should get going, I have a long shower to take.” Steve flirted.

Bobby groaned, “You tease.”

“Bye Bobby,” Steve hung up with a big grin. He was feeling confident, a few good pictures would drive Bobby wild. It was empowering to know he could have that effect on a man.

\---

The tree popped open an eye to see that Steve was grinning from ear to ear. He thought Steve was on the communication device with Bucky, however, once he heard the name Bobby he was disappointed. 

Steve had removed his shirt and went back into the bathroom. The tree moved off his planter and stepped over to see what Steve was doing. The human had stripped naked and had a snake between his legs. The human bit a towel keeping it hung from his teeth to cover his chest and the snake. He took a picture with a smirk, continuing to take more at different angles.

The tree was really confused at the snake that apparently was attached to Steve. Was that always there? What does it do since it lives in his pants all day? Humans kept getting more weird. 

The snake must’ve gotten angry because it got bigger and Steve had to grip it hard. He yanked on it a few times to get it to settle down but it went fully vertical. Steve covered part of it with his hand and took more pictures. The tree tilted its head in confusion, maybe he was sending the pictures for help?

\---

Steve got in the shower and took his phone, he was glad he had spent the money on a nice waterproof case. He took a few photos in the shower that he thought were good. The artistic side of his brain was fully alive, he never thought taking nude photos could be fun. 

The blond The blond finally got done and washed himself, stepping out after what he felt was the longest shower in his life. He took a couple more pics of himself with the water dripping down his chest and with his towel in a few places. 

Steve dried off for real this time getting into his pajamas. He laid in bed and looked at what he had done. He knew he looked good, between his obsession with the gym and his art school education the photos were on point. He was ready to send it to Bobby but his gut was telling him otherwise. He had no reason not to send them but as his hand hovered over the send button he couldn’t do it. 

He pulled up the camera on his phone and lifted his shirt to show off his abs, snapping a photo. The picture was just of his abs and legs with an eggplant emoji over where his hard dick should’ve been. Satisfied with the results it was sent to Bobby. He laughed to himself and turned on the TV, quickly drifting off to sleep.

\---

Steve grabbed his phone instinctively, “Hello?” Sleep evident in his voice.

“Steven Grant Rogers, what in the fuck are you doing?” Bucky raged over the line.

“I was sleeping?” Steve responded confusedly.

“Don’t play dumb blond with me.”

“What’s wrong Buck?” Steve looked at the clock, “It’s 2 in the morning what happened?”

“What happened? Steve are you kidding me?” Bucky yelled, “You send me naked pictures of your ass and, apparently monster cock. But what confuses me most is the video of you asking me to join you in the shower!”

The gravity of the room must’ve increased because all the blood drained from Steve’s head. His stomach and heart felt like they were being pulled from his ass. Steve thought he might throw up, “I...I....didn’t send you that.”

“Steve your face is very apparent. I mean you had the towel in your mouth in that one photo, and I couldn’t see your face in the ass picture, but it was definitely you in the video.”

“Buck, I swear to God I didn’t send you those.”

“Steve, all the evidence is pretty damning. “

Steve sighed, admitting “I took them for Bobby.”

“Oh, thank God.”

“Thank God?”

Bucky laughed, “Steve, wouldn’t you be confused as fuck if you were getting late night nudes from me?”

“I mean, anyone else maybe, but with you I wouldn’t be shocked…”

“Shut up Rogers.” Bucky barked in jest, “So I take it Bobby is next to Bucky in your phone?” Bucky was slightly relieved. Steve was bi, he loved Steve, but Steve never sexualized himself or anyone else. He didn’t think Steve even liked him like that. 

“Buck, I didn’t send those photos…” Steve was beyond confused, how did this happen?

“Steve, there were like 8 photos and a video all sent individually. It’s ok if you meant to hit Bobby but still you really shouldn’t include your face in nude photos and vids. You barely even know this guy.”

“Buck, he wouldn’t do that.” Steve said surely.

“Steve, have you never heard of revenge porn?”

“Uh…” Steve went silent.

“It’s a big problem. People post pictures of their exes and they catfish and what not. Just because you guys are good now who knows what will happen in a month or more.”

Still, Steve couldn’t imagine Bobby doing that, “He wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Steve you need to be smart about this. I know this is your first boyfriend and things are fun and exciting but you need to think long term. What if those hit the internet what would you do?”

“I don’t know Buck, I wasn’t thinking about that. He asked for some photos and I took them and it was fun, but I swear I didn’t send it. I got that pang in my gut that said don’t. So I sent a pic of my abs with an eggplant emoji over my sweats. Nothing risque at all.”

“Ok, but what about the stuff I saw…”

“I don’t know, when did you get them?”

“Like 5 minutes before I called you. It took me a minute to process what I saw…”

“Buck, I’ve been asleep since ten. I promise on my mother’s grave, I didn’t touch my phone, let alone send you those.”

“Then what the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know. but I need to figure it out. Do you think someone could have a key to my apartment?”

Bucky’s mood shifted drastically, Could someone have access to Steve’s apartment? “I don’t know. I mean your food is getting eaten and your TV has been on. If they were homeless I could see that, but sending your nudes while you sleep...that’s just puzzling.”

“Fuck…” Steve was beside himself, he felt stupid and embarrassed, “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Steve, it’s just me, it’s not a big deal...ok, your dick is huge. Like I’m man enough to say it, like, monster cock huge. How have I not known about this?”

Steve laughed a deep laugh that shook his entire body, “Eh I dunno Buck, I guess it never came up in conversation.”

“Still, Jesus if that was my dick I would never wear clothes.”

“Buck, you rarely wear clothes now.”

“Yeah, but I would turn NYC into a nudist colony. Seriously let that thing out and you won’t be single for long.”

Steve laughed again, he felt a little better that his friend was making light of the situation.

“And don’t think this doesn’t change things. Steve, you are going to train me. Seriously I know I said you had a grade A ass but dude.”

Steve smirked, “You liked it?”

“You seriously need to do porn. You have the body and dick for it man. It’s literally boggling my mind right now that you’re a virgin.”

“Well if things with Bobby go good, next time we hang out he said he would give me a blowjob…” 

“You’re blushing aren’t you?”

“Shut up” Steve said with mirth.

Bucky laughed,“Get it girl, and other gay euphemisms.”

“You’re the worst.”

“You love me.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Steve said laughing.

“Alright kid, I need to get some sleep I have to work all day,” Bucky yawned as he finished his thought.

“You have the morning shift?”

“Of course I do? Why would I want to sleep in?”

“You’re tough,” Steve beamed, “I think you’ll live.”

“Well, I’d be a bit more well rested had I not gotten woken up by a certain nudist.”

Steve sighed, “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“You’re going to be on my christmas card. I’m going to photoshop a beard and hat on your head and have it say hoe hoe hoe.”

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face, “I’m hanging up now.”

“Good night Steve.”

“Night Buck”

\---

The tree had kept an eye on the door but Bucky hadn’t shown, he was really disappointed. He had thought that the one armed man would’ve helped Steve with the snake problem. Maybe Bucky was asleep or just didn’t care to help him out? Groot looked at Steve in confusion, humans should be easier to figure out…

\---

Bucky rolled over and brushed the hair from his face. He groaned when he looked at the clock, he still had a half hour before he had to wake up. He adjusted himself, grabbing a pillow and holding it to his chest. He fidgeted for a few moments before turning over. 

“Go back to sleep Buck,” Steve’s raspy voice cooed.

“Steve, when did you get here?” Bucky muttered through his confusion.

“Last night.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“You were probably still in a haze when I came in.”

“Oh, what time is it?” Bucky asked.

“Quarter to 5,” Steve made a noncommittal grunt, wrapping his arms around Bucky and pulling him close to spoon. Bucky just adjusted into Steve’s arms and tried to drift back to sleep. Steve moved his leg, causing something else to stir against Bucky’s back.

Bucky removed Steve’s arm from his chest and lifted the covers, shocked at what he saw, “Oh my God! Steve why are you naked?” Bucky sat up.

“The same reason why you are.” 

Bucky looked at his own state of undress with pure horror, “What the fuck happened?!”

“Buck, it’s fine go back to sleep,” Steve reached out and touched Bucky’s pec softly.

“Are you kidding me? First the photos now this?! What did we do?! I don’t remember anything.”

Steve shook his head lightly and sat up to mimic Bucky’s position. He leaned over and kissed Bucky’s lips, “You’re just a bit hazy this morning is all,” Steve pulled back the covers and got out. Bucky was in pure disbelief of what was happening. Steve’s cock was at eye level and nothing was making sense. “Let’s go get in the shower and start your morning off right.” Steve smiled a toothy grin and walked into the bathroom. 

Bucky could hear the water start. He looked around his room, there weren’t condoms on the floor or night stand. He didn’t see lube or anything. What happened? He got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Maybe the stuff was in there. Why couldn’t he remember any details?

Bucky looked next to the sink but there was nothing there. What was going on? He wondered but didn’t have much to process that as two strong arms wrapped behind him and a hard cock slid up the crack of his ass.

What. The. Fuck.

Steve leaned down and peppered Bucky’s neck with soft kisses, his hand traveled down and started lightly rubbing Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s mind immediately went blank, Steve felt amazing, this felt amazing. But Steve is his best friend. Nothing was making sense. Steve manhandled Bucky and turned him around.

“Ste…” Bucky’s question was cut off by a hungry kiss. Steve was toying with Bucky’s mouth with his teeth, Steve’s hand firmly dragging from Bucky’s shoulder blade to his ass. Steve cupped Bucky’s ass tight and pulled him closer. Bucky hated himself for letting a moan escape as his erection rubbed up against Steve. They were best friends they shouldn’t be doing this. He’s not gay! Why is…

His thoughts were cut off again as Steve used his other hand to line up their cocks and stroke them both.

Bucky pulled back trying to catch his breath. He hadn’t even realize he had been kissing Steve back, “What are we doing?”

Steve’s eyes dilated with lust. “Hopefully each other.” That should not have been as hot as it was.

“Steve, we are best friends.” Bucky blurted, “I’m not gay.”

“Shut up Barnes,” Steve pounced again and encased Bucky’s lips with his own. Bucky lifted his arm and ran his hand through Steve’s hair, pulling on it hard. Steve groaned into the kiss, returning the sentiment by pulling Bucky’s hair to the right to expose his neck. Steve dragged his teeth down, making Bucky’s chest heave. 

Steve slowly licked his way down Bucky’s chest, once he got near Bucky’s groin he stopped. Bucky looked down to see Steve on his knees slowly jerking his cock.

“What do you want Buck?” Steve said with a wicked grin.

“OH MY GOD!” Bucky yelled as his alarm went off. 

He turned to look at the clock, groaning, “Why?!” Ugh, he just had a sex dream about his best friend. This was beyond fucked up. 

Bucky dragged himself out of his bed and into the bathroom. He relieved himself then stripped down and got into the shower. 

His mind was racing about that dream. He hadn’t had a sex dream since he had been back from the war but to have a sex dream about Steve was mind blowing for all the wrong reasons. 

Bucky let the water wash over him. The more he thought about the dream the more turned on he got. He let his hand drift down his chest but before he grabbed his dick, suddenly stopping at the realization of what he was about to do. He was not about to masturbate thinking about Steve. Why the fuck did he even let his mind get this far? Those stupid photos, why did Steve have to be perfect? 

Bucky groaned, why had he become so appreciative of Steve Roger’s body? Yeah, he's perfect, even Bucky can admit that. But Steve is a dude, Bucky isn't into dudes...Maybe the years of not having any physical boundaries have warped his opinion of Steve. 

It’s 4 in the morning and Bucky doesn’t need this sexual confusion.

\---

He couldn’t be happier for a morning rush, he was so busy he didn’t have time to think. With his lack of sleep he didn’t think he could take anyone staring or any comments. He knew people meant well but he wanted to scream when people would thank him for his service or when he was on the street and people thought he was homeless. He knew his hair and facial hair made him look unkempt but it was offensive that they thought all veterans were homeless. It only fueled his fire that people would judge him for being homeless but did nothing to help solve the problem. Maybe even being busy wasn’t enough to distract him from his thoughts. 

\---

Bucky returned from his lunch break to see his blond best friend walk in the door. He felt sick to his stomach.

Then it dawned on him that seeing his best friend made him feel physically ill and that thought made him feel like the worst person ever. 

“Hey Buck,” Steve gave a small smile but the concern was written on his face.

Bucky smiled back but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Hey.”

“Were you able to fall asleep after those picture?” Steve’s mouth pulled into a smirk.

“Do I look that bad?”

Steve laughed a little trying to break the tension, “You look like you were up with nightmares,” He felt so stupid coming into Bucky’s work to talk but he needed to know things were good between them. He was mortified but the longer he didn’t address his anxiety about it, the worse it was going to get.

“Is this your not so subtle way of asking if I was dreaming about you?”

Steve turned red, “I just feel really bad about the situation is all…”

“I don’t even know if I should say there’s nothing to be sorry for, or if we should be more concerned about the weird stuff going on in your apartment, or that you aren’t in the adult entertainment business.”

“Those are all troubling facts,” Steve confessed. “Did you take lunch yet?” he tried to get the conversation back on track.

“I just got back.”

“I knew I should’ve texted you but I kinda wanted to surprise you,” Steve laughed, “Well now that that’s out the window, here’s your favorite from Rocco’s Deli and here is your desert.” Steve set a white cake box down on the counter, too large to just be a single dessert.

Bucky grabbed the box, opening the tab and lifting the lid.

Bucky laughed so hard he ugly snorted, “Sorry I accidentally sent you dick pics.” The cake read with icing eggplants on the sides.

It took a solid few minutes for Bucky to stop laughing and to wipe the tears from his eyes. He pulled Steve into a hug, “Christ Rogers I haven’t laughed like that since we were kids.”

Steve was beaming, he forgot how beautiful Bucky’s laugh was. He would’ve given Bucky a cake for every meal if it meant he got to see his best friend smile like that again. He didn’t realize how much of the old Bucky was gone. His heart ached a little bit at that realization, deciding that he was going to try and bring the old Bucky back, “Well it was either get you a cake or ask you to be my manager for my promising porn career.”

A woman who was a few tables over gave him a startled look. 

Steve gave her a sly wink in return. 

“Thanks Steve, I can’t wait to eat your eggplant.” He smirked at Steve as his cheeks turned bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

“Steve are you sure you don’t want me to leave?

The boys were hanging out at Steve’s apartment waiting for Bobby to show up. Steve secretly wanted to show off his new boyfriend. They had finally managed to get together for dinner the other night and Steve felt like things were heading in a really good direction.

“For the last time Buck, I want you to meet my boyfriend,” Steve wanted Bucky’s blessing but would never tell him that. 

“I know, but don’t you think you should prepare him? For us this is literally the equivalent of meeting the family.”

“Are you going to give him the talk?” Steve said jokingly.

Bucky turned his head, he had every intention of grilling the man.

Steve caught on, “No! Bucky you are not doing that!”

“Says who?”

“Me! I don’t need you embarrassing me like that.”

“I need to know what his intentions are.”

“To fuck me Buck. We’re grown men, that’s the only goal.”

“Not my Stevie!” Bucky got a stern look on his face.

“Buck, I’m an adult I don’t need you asking him about that.”

“If you two are stable then go for it, but I need to know he’s not just going to pump and dump.”

“We’ve been together for over a month.”

“And you’ve gone out, what, three times?”

“Yeah,” Steve admitted, “What’s your point?”

“How many times has he cancelled on you?”

Steve just glared at Bucky. 

“What’s your point?” He repeated, voice dropping.

“I’ll tell you when I get an answer.”

Steve opened his mouth to protest but his phone rang. He mentally cringed. He knew…

“Hello?”

“Hey Babe.”

“Hey Bobby.” He gave Bucky his fake smile as he said it, “What’s up?”

“Babe, I’m sorry but”

Steve cut him off, “What now?”

“I’m not going to be able to make it.” Steve realized Bobby’s voice didn’t hold an ounce of remorse.

There was no malice in Steve’s tone. “Why?” 

Bucky realized what was going on and felt horrible for Steve. He had suspicions Bobby was using Steve but this just proved it.

“A friend of mine is coming in from out of town.”

“Then bring them over with you. I have one of my friends here that I want you to meet.”

“Steve, he’s not the social type.” Bobby said, obviously lying.

“So you’re going to cancel on me again?”

“Babe, I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to.”

“Right…” Steve said sarcastically.

“Look I don’t want you to be mad at me. I promise I will make this up to you.”

“When Bobby?” Steve asked, “Because I keep hearing that from you every week.”

“Honey you know I’m good for my word.” The word honey felt very condescending,“We just had that nice dinner.”

Steve’s tone softened. “Yeah we did.”

Bucky couldn’t believe Steve was falling for his shit again, he glared at Steve, mouthing, ‘Hang up.’

Steve gave Bucky a dirty look.

“Why don’t I give you a call tomorrow and you can tell me about how I can make it up to you.” Bobby said trying to reassure Steve.

“Ok.” Steve said giving in.

“Good night babe.”

“Night.”

Bucky was pissed, yelling “Steve are you kidding me?!” As soon as Steve was off the phone.

“What?”

“He just fucking cancelled on you again. What is this the fourth time?”

Steve huffed, “I’m not keeping count.”

“Because you shouldn’t tolerate it long enough to let there be a tally Steve.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Steve responded flatly.

“Steve, he doesn’t respect you...like at all.”

“You don’t know that.” Steve said indignantly.

“Steven Grant Rogers, look at you. You’re the definition of boyfriend material. No man or woman would ever cancel on you unless they were up to something.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do! I used to play the field. I can recognize a game when it’s being played. Fuck I used to be good at that shit Steve, but I refuse to let this happen to you.”

Steve tried to reassure his best friend, “Nothing is happening to me.”

“I guarantee that man is cheating on you.”

“Knock it off Buck, you don’t know everything.” Steve huffed, starting to walk away.

Bucky reached out and grabbed Steve’s shoulder. “Look at me.” The blond slowly turned. “I swear on our parent’s graves I wouldn’t say this to you unless I believed it a million times over. Bobby is up to something and he’s going to hurt you. I don’t know if he’s got another guy on the side, or if he’s married with three kids, but there’s something not right about this.”

Steve just glared.

“Has he ever cancelled on you before you were supposed to meet or is it always last minute?”

“Last minute,” Steve acted like it pained him to say that.

“In the dating world that means he got a better offer.”

“A better offer?” Steve asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Bucky was blunt, “Probably an easy lay.”

“So you think because I won’t put out he keeps doing this?”

“No, he’s a sack of shit and doesn’t want to invest his time or energy into a wonderful person, he’s playing games. He wants a quick fuck but you’re making him work for it.”

“Should I…” Steve started before being interrupted by Bucky.

“Don’t even say it Rogers. You are not going to lower yourself for him.”

“I…” Steve trailed off. He knew in his heart Bucky was probably right, he just didn’t want to believe it. “But when we’re together things are good.”

“I’m sure they are but if he cared about you he wouldn’t be doing this. Did you two even have the boyfriend talk?”

“No...I just assumed the way he talked that we were…”

Bucky’s eyes reflected the pity he felt. “Oh Steve.” 

“You think I’m dumb don’t you?” Steve asked feeling vulnerable.

“No, I think you are a good guy that doesn’t have much experience with these kinds of things.” Bucky, consoled.

“So what should I do?”

“I think you should delete Bobby’s number, then we go grab drinks and find you a guy who is worthy of your time.”

Steve smiled, “I like the drink part.”

Bucky smirked, grabbing his jacket. Maybe he could convince a drunk Steve to drop the dead weight.

\---

 

Bucky winked at the bouncer as he led Steve inside. 

“Buck this is a gay bar.” Steve yelled into Bucky’s ear.

Bucky gave a sarcastic nod, “Yeah, gay bars are usually the place where you find gay men for you to date.” 

Steve huffed, smiling as he followed Bucky to the bar, waiting as Bucky ordered them a round of shots.

Bucky raised his glass as Steve laughed and followed suit. “To being single, seeing double, and sleeping triple!” They clanked their drinks and threw them back.

“Have threesomes often Buck?” Steve asked, putting his empty shot on the bar.

He winked at Steve. “I had fun back in my day.”He thought it was cute the way Steve blushed.

“Was it both female or was there another guy?” Steve felt brave enough to ask after his shot.

“Which time?” Bucky teased, giving Steve a shit eating grin.

“You’ll have to teach me your secrets of how to get so many threesomes.” Steve smiled, taking another shot.

Bucky did another shot. “Maybe after a few more of these.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

The night continued with more drinks and a lot more laughs. Most of those laughs coming at the expense of guys coming up to hit on one or both of them. Bucky questioned to himself why Steve wouldn’t talk to the men that approached him, each time he just smiled at Bucky and took another swig of his drink.

Bucky begrudgingly had to break the seal. After shaking off an awkward advance in which Bucky swore he was not tapping his foot, he fought his way back through the crowd. In his approach, he could almost hear the wood of the bar creaking under Steve’s white knuckled grip. Bucky followed Steve’s line of sight to see two guys making out on the dance floor, one’s hand was, well Bucky wondered if it was legal to do that in public.

“Steve what’s wrong?”

“Bobby,” Steve growled.

“The brunette groping that blond?”

“Yup,” Steve popped his P. “I’m going to fucking crack all his teeth.” Steve kept flexing his hand into a fist.

“No you aren’t.”

“He fucking deserves it,” Steve said, standing up from his stool.

Bucky put his hand on Steve’s chest to gently get him to sit back down. “And you don’t deserve the assault charge.” 

Steve looked down to Bucky’s hand then up to his face with a murderous glare.

“Rogers stand down.”

Steve didn’t falter.

“Steve the consequences aren’t worth the two minutes of satisfaction.”

“I don’t believe you,” He responded through gritted teeth.

Bucky was questioning why he was friends with the most stubborn man in the world, “Will you sit down for me?” 

Steve’s eyes shifted slightly.

“Look we were having a really good night, why let that dickhead ruin it? Let’s keep drinking and maybe we’ll even go dance. I know I’m damaged goods but I got a cute face we can make him jealous.” Bucky gave his most charming smile. “Ma always said livin’ well is the best revenge.” 

The anger on Steve’s face cracked. “Since when do you dance?”

“Since my best friend is a stubborn hothead.” Bucky turned to the bartender, “Nother round please.” He sat down on his stool and Steve followed. 

“He really is a cunt…” Steve said watching Bobby as his hand travelled further into the other man’s pants.

“You said it.” 

The clanked their shots and downed them.

The two fell into silence as they watched the scene on the dance floor. A few people in the area had even noticed the activity as well and were appalled. 

Bucky kept the drinks flowing hoping it would help Steve fall back into a happy drunk. 

After a few more drinks Steve broke the silence between them, “I’m shocked you haven’t said it yet.”

“Said what?”

“I told you so.”

“N’ I’m not going to.” Bucky slurred through his smile.

“I deserve it tho’”

Bucky gently patted his cheek, “You deserve to be happy Stevie.”

“You make me happy Buck.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Bucky mused with a megawatt smile.

“This sap thinks we should dance.”

Bucky chuckled drunkenly, “I got two left feet Rogers.”

“And no left arm but that won’t stop ya.” Bucky shouldn’t have laughed but he did. Steve was ridiculous and he liked that.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and let them into the throng. Steve and Bucky were obnoxiously jumping around and singing until a guy came up behind Bucky and started to grind on him. Before Bucky could even turn around Steve got in the guy’s face, death stared, and spat “mine.” assertively. Bucky burst out in laughter and Steve just smiled and moved in, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist as Bucky let his arm hang loosely around Steve’s neck. They continued to dance like that until the song changed.

“I love this song!” Steve yelled “it’s on my running playlist.”

Bucky just nodded. 

Steve on the other hand grabbed Bucky’s ass with both hands and pulled him close. He positioned his leg between Bucky’s and they began to grind. Bucky could feel Steve hardening in his jeans. All the while Steve was laughing as he sang every word of the song. Bucky shifted his arm and let Steve do his thing. 

Steve continued to sing, leaning into Bucky. Their foreheads pressed together, hair sweaty. Bucky took in the smell of the alcohol on Steve’s breath. He peered at the blond’s lips as they formed the words to the song. It wouldn’t take much effort to just tilt his head slightly and close the gap, Steve would enjoy it. His hands had taken residence on Bucky’s ass, Bucky licked his lips and Steve noticed. He copied the movement, their bodies pressed even closer together as Bucky tilted his head. 

The two nearly fell over as a drunk suddenly stumbled into Bucky. 

They quickly separated as the intoxication of the moment was shattered. The two friends looked at each other, both wondering if they wanted to recreate what they just were doing. 

Steve got close to Bucky and leaned in. Bucky swallowed, mentally preparing himself. 

“Do you wanna head out?”

Bucky just nodded. 

Steve grabbed his hand and the two best friends made their way out of the bar.

\---

The ride back to Steve’s apartment was in silence, Bucky had his arm wrapped around Steve as he leaned into Bucky. Steve tilted his head looking at the brunet, “You should spend the night.”

Bucky gave a tired smile. “Ok.”

The comfortable silence returned.

When the taxi stopped Bucky paid for the ride. He didn’t even have time to get both feet on the ground before Steve had grabbed his hand. The two drunks careened up the stairs in fit of giggles as both of them almost tripped over nothing. 

Steve stopped in front of his door trying to fish out his keys but he got distracted by Bucky standing there biting his lip. He stared for a moment, getting lost in the thought of rubbing his thumb over those lips, cradling Bucky’s face, and then tasting that perfect cupid’s bow. 

“For fuck’s sake Stevie, stop palming your dick in your pocket and open the door. I gotta piss.”

Steve snapped from his thoughts realizing that he was searching in the wrong pocket. He managed to get the keys out and get it in the lock in only two tries. 

Bucky rushed passed Steve and into the bathroom. Steve swayed his way into the apartment freezing at the sight in front of him. The small tree that Bucky had given him was sitting on the couch eating chips and watching TV. The tree slowly turned his head with wide eyes. Steve scrunched his face and blinked a few times, wondering how drunk he was as the two stared at each other. 

“I am Groot.” The tree said.

Steve scrunched his face and blinked again. Did the tree just talk?

“I am Groot.” The tree spoke again before shoving another chip in it’s mouth.

“Buck!” 

“Just a second I’m still pissin.” Bucky mumbled from the bathroom.

“Buck, I think I’m drunk,” Steve slur yelled.

“No shit captain obvious.”

“No Buck, Like….really drunk,” He said, emphasizing the really.

Steve heard the toilet flush and the door open and then Bucky bounced into the doorframe, their drunken blue eyes met. “S’what’s the matter?”

“Your tree is alive,” Steve responded casually.

Bucky tilted his head to lean on the doorframe. “Most plants are, whatcha point?” His eyes shut.

The tree looked at Bucky with confusion.

Steve snapped his fingers to get Bucky to wake up, “It talks.”

“No Steve, you’re just drunk.” Bucky half stumbled half dragged his feet as he walked over to Steve’s bed. 

Steve looked at the tree, “Say the thing.”

The tree raised what should’ve been an eyebrow but it was just bark.

“Say the thing you said before.”

“I am Groot?”

“See it talked!” Steve swayed slightly. 

Bucky turned around and shuffled back into the room, “What?” He looked at Steve who then pointed at the tree on the couch. Bucky’s attention shifted.

“I am Groot.” The tree repeated. 

“And I am Bucky.” Bucky waved then turned around and went back into Steve’s room.

It took a minute for Steve to realize Bucky wasn’t coming back, so he decided to introduce himself too. “Well, I’m Steve.”

“I am Groot.”

“I know your name is Groot. You already told me.”

“I am Groot.” The tree looked annoyed.

“You said that already.”

The tree glared at Steve, “I am Groot,” He said with an angry nod.

“You’re boring. I’m going to bed.” Steve mumbled before shuffling into his room, collapsing on the bed next to Bucky. 

He was out before his head even hit the pillow.

\---

Steve woke up to a loud noise in the kitchen. He blinked a few times only to realize that he couldn't see with his best friend's hair in his face, he tried to move but realized also that Bucky was plastered to him. He shifted slightly to try to avoid waking Bucky but he quickly noticed that moving was the worst feeling in the world. He was hung over and the banging coming from the kitchen wasn’t helping. 

What the hell could even be banging in the kitchen? 

Steve slowly managed to struggle his way out of bed. His mouth felt like he had eaten sand or maybe cigarette butts. He wasn’t exactly sure what happened last night other than weird flashes of Bucky, grabbing Bucky’s butt, Bucky dancing, a talking tree, and a cab or uber...Maybe it was time for him to stop drinking with Bucky. 

Steve started to make his way to the fridge but got distracted by a voice, “I am Groot.”

Steve gave a side eye and noticed the tree on the counter. It was pulling all the cereal out of the cabinets along with bowls.

“The fuck…”

Groot knocked the box of Special K over and climbed inside the box. “I am Groot.” The cereal began to fly out as Groot dug further into the box.

Steve stood there dumbfounded. Ok, maybe he did remember a lot more about last night than he thought. He grabbed Bucky’s ass...there’s also a talking tree living in his home. 

He was too hungover for this.

The blond turned around and went back into his bedroom, “Buck you gotta wake up. It’s important.” He shook his friend.

The veteran groaned and swatted at Steve.

Steve got a little more firm and shook Bucky harder. “Bucky seriously get up.” The movements weren’t doing anything to help his headache.

“What’sa matter…” Bucky asked, not even opening his eyes. 

“I think there’s an alien living in my apartment.”

“That’s nice.” Bucky yawned and cuddled more into his blanket.

“Buck I’m being serious.”

“Shh it’s ok Steve it was just a dream. Go back to sleep.”

It took every ounce of strength for Steve not to punch Bucky in the side of his head. So Steve did the next best thing, he went into the kitchen, grabbed the box of Special K, and poured it over Bucky with a confused Groot tumbling out from it.

“I am Groot!” The tree bellowed at Steve.

Bucky sat up as Groot landed on his shoulder. “What the fuck Steve.” His eyes were half open and being blocked by Special K coated hair. “Tryin to sleep.” Bucky moaned.

“I am Groot!” The tree added.

“Yeah he is a dick.”

Steve just shook his head, “Are you kidding me right now? Bucky there’s a talking tree on you.”

Bucky pushed his hair back and saw the little guy looking up at him.

“Hi,” was his surly greeting.

“I am Groot.” The tree said just as rude.

“Fuck you too pal.”

Steve raised his eyebrows in confusion, “Can you understand that thing?” 

“Yeah can’t you?”

“No, it only says I am Groot.”

Groot sat down and started eating the cereal that was scattered all along the bed and Bucky.

“What does it want?”

“I’m guessing food Steve.” Bucky looked at the blond like he was a dumbass.

“I mean, why is it on Earth or even in my apartment?”

Bucky gave a confused face but in his hungover state it looked like he was in the beginning phase of having a fit.

“Do you come in peace?” Steve suddenly asked the tree.

Bucky laughed. “Jesus Steve.”

“Well, what do you expect me to ask Buck?” Steve looked at the tree, “Do you want milk with the cereal?”

“I am Groot.”

Bucky laughed even more.

“What did he say?”

Bucky finished his laugh with a hearty sigh, “He said he finished the milk last night.”

“So you’re the thing that’s been eating all my food? I thought I had rats! I paid for an exterminator!”

“Well at least it’s not ghosts.” Bucky mocked.

“Fuck you! You thought you were being watched too.”

“Apparently we were.” 

Groot’s vines extended from his hand and plucked a flake out of Bucky’s hair. He quickly ate it.

“How are you not freaking out right now?” Steve asked in his own panic.

“Because if it was hostile I think we would’ve seen some hostility by now. I mean it’s been in your apartment for a while Steve.” Bucky shrugs, “Plus. it talks.”

“Yeah, but I don’t understand him...or her...it. Whatever!”

Bucky looked down at the tree, “Are you a boy?”

“I am Groot.”

“It’s a boy.” Bucky nodded.

“Thank you so much for clarifying Buck. You’re being so helpful.”

“Chill out Steve.”

But Steve can’t chill, “No because what if the government finds out we have an alien in my apartment? They’ll lock us away forever or kill us or him or…”

“Steve! We’ll be fine, we will just keep him a secret. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“You can’t know that.”

“It’s New York City no one will notice a fucking thing.”

Steve just shook his head slightly.

“Groot do you want the government to find you, lock you up forever, and run experiments on you?” Bucky asked the tree rhetorically.

He shook his head as he crawled over Bucky to get more cereal. “I am Groot.”

“See, he agrees.”

“I don’t feel comfortable with this.”

“Steve just give it some time. It’s literally a tree, how difficult could it be to take care of him?” Bucky smiled and Steve felt like he was going to live to regret hearing those words.

\---

A month had passed since the boys walked in on Groot. They had quickly realized that Groot had the thought process of a small child. He was however a quick learner and very inquisitive. His love of learning was only beat by his love of trash TV and junk food. Bucky often joked that Groot had Steve’s temper, it didn’t take much for Groot to start swinging and yelling over little things. 

Since Groot had come into the picture Bucky and Steve had seen each other almost everyday. They didn’t think it would ever be possible but Groot had made Steve and Bucky become even closer. The boys took turns watching Groot and having him stay in their apartments. Within the first few days they had deemed Groot their child.

Bucky knocked on Steve’s apartment door. 

“Coming,” Steve yelled moments before he opened the door. “Hey!” Steve beamed, moving aside to let Bucky in.

“Hey, how’s the little rugrat today?” Bucky returned the smile.

“He’s been pretty quiet today actually. I managed to get a lot of work done.”

“Steve you do realize when they are quiet it means you should be the most worried right?” Bucky explained.

“Uh...no”

Bucky rolled his eyes at his clueless best friend. “Groot where are ya buddy?” Bucky called out, walking into the TV area. Groot wasn’t in his normal spot on the couch. The boys exchanged confused looks.

“Kitchen maybe?” Steve offered.

The two walked in there and found nothing. 

“Ok, when was the last time you saw him?”

Before Steve could answer a loud bang came from what sounded like a trash can and a cat shrieking echoed from the alley.

“You left the window open didn’t you?”

“I always do,” Steve admitted like it wasn’t a big deal.

The pair made their way to the window and out onto the fire escape. They peered over the side to see a cat running around spazzing.

“Is that…?” Steve asked before losing his train of thought. The sight of Groot riding an all white cat distracted him. It took another moment to process that Groot was using a vine like a whip and was corralling other stray cats.

“Come on,” Bucky sassed as the pair made their way down the fire escape. 

“I! AM! GROOT!” The tree roared as his feline steed sprang into action. Groot and the white cat had circled a few stray cats that were huddled together. The feline steed circled as Groot cracked his vine near the cats. 

“Groot knock it off,” Bucky called out. 

Groot turned his attention to the boys. “I am Groot!” He smiled and waved at Bucky.

“Why don’t you get off that cat and we can get some candy?” Bucky asked.

He dismounted the cat and started to run towards Bucky. “I am Groot!” The strays that were huddled together started to disband, one however wanted it’s revenge. With his back turned Groot was wide open for an attack. The stray cat charged from behind and swatted Groot. The little tree went flying and hit a trash bag.

“Groot are you ok?” Steve asked through his laugh.

The trashbag shifted and Groot tumbled out. “I. Am. Groot.” The tree’s face had turned to rage. He charged at the feline attacker. His branches extended as he was out for blood.

“Groot don’t!” Bucky called out, but it was too late. The battle had begun.

Groot snapped his tendril like fingers at the cat’s nose causing it to hiss. The cat retaliated with a swat that Groot dodged, however he didn’t evade the second swipe. Groot went flying into the brick wall. His body slid down and it took him a moment to regain his composure. 

By the time he got himself back up the cat was stalking towards him. Groot roared and ran at the cat. It responded with a hiss as it jumped. Learning from his mistakes Groot slid off to the side and extended his branches. In a fluid motion he got back on his feet as his branches wrapped around the cat’s legs. Groot yelled as he anchored his feet and began to spin. He slowly spun the cat around in the air before releasing. The cat sailed into a dumpster with a large crash.

Bucky had never laughed so hard in his life.

Groot began to skip towards Steve and Bucky with a big smile, “I am Groot?”

“Yeah, you’ve earned that candy.” Bucky answered.

Steve just shook his head in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky kicked lightly on Steve’s door, “Open up it’s Buck!”

Groot lit up and ran to the door. His arm stretched to grab the knob pulling it open.

“Hey Groot!”

“I am Groot!”

“Missed you too buddy.” 

Steve’s lips pulled into a small smile. He still couldn’t believe that Bucky could understand the talking tree.

“I am Groot.”

“Then we should go check on him.”

Bucky kneeled down and leaned the remains of his left arm down. Groot grabbed hold and pulled himself to Bucky’s shoulder. He took a seat and Bucky stood up, walking the two to Steve’s bedroom.

Bucky’s tone was soft, “Hey…” 

Steve was sitting on the bed, his heart was heavy, he wasn’t really ready for today. “Hi,” Steve glanced at Bucky, who had flowers in his arm, “Thank you for picking those up.” 

“I know you always forget.”

“It’s not that I forget it just hurts to know I’m buying flowers for her grave.”

Bucky’s lips fell flat, “I know buddy, but she deserves the best.”

Steve gave a sad smile. “Yeah she does.” He had a fond expression looking at the flowers.

\---

The two men got out of their taxi at the cemetery. Steve took a look around and swung the backpack in front of him, opening the zipper.

“All clear.” Bucky confirmed.

Groot smiled and climbed out of the bag and onto Steve’s shoulder. The three made their way deeper into the rows of tombstones.

Groot’s smile faltered once he realized where they were and what was happening. It took a few minutes but the trio had arrived at A tombstone that read “Rogers.”

The day was beautiful but the mood was heavy. Steve’s mouth went dry and the air was pulled from his lungs. It had been several years but every visit still hurt, he knew that once he started talking he would cry. Everything in his life had changed this past year and he could’ve used his mom. 

Part of Steve felt guilty that he didn’t miss his Dad. He always had to remind himself that it’s hard to miss a person you’ve never met. He could imagine all day what his dad was like but the connection would never be there. 

The boys both leant down and placed the flowers on the grave. Groot looked between Steve and Bucky, he felt left out. It seemed proper to leave flowers.

Groot pointed to the grave, “I am Groot.” 

“He wants you to put him down,” Bucky explained.

Steve put his palm flat near his shoulder. Groot schooched off and slid into his hand. He knelt down and put Groot on the ground before standing up and giving Bucky a, ‘what’s he doing’ face. 

Bucky just shrugged. 

Groot approached the grave slowly. He got down on both knees and dug a small hole. Steve was about to pick Groot back up thinking he was going to disrupt the grave but Bucky put a hand on his shoulder. Steve stopped. Groot stood up and plucked a flower from the bouquet and threw it in the hole. He filled it in and put his hand over the dirt, “I am Groot.”

Steve got a shiver up his spine. 

Groot turned around and stopped in front of Bucky. The one armed man picked him up and put Groot on his shoulder.

Steve looked at Groot, wondering if it was some sort of tree ritual when he heard rustling. The ground around the grave came to life, Lilies were sprouting up from the ground. The plants matured instantly and all bloomed as one. The flowers were the most vibrant colors that Steve had ever seen. 

Bucky was floored by what he saw. He never gave a thought that Groot was anything more than a tree, but he took a flower and turned it into a gorgeous garden in a matter of seconds. Bucky didn’t want to be a dick but with the height of the stalks it blocked the headstone. 

Before Bucky could even get the words out of his mouth Groot interrupted his thoughts. “I am Groot!” Groot waved his hand from his perch and the lilies began to bend and weave. After a moment the lilies had perfectly framed the headstone. 

Steve was brought to tears, “God she would’ve loved that, Lilies are her favorite.” He had to pause and wipe his tears. Bucky and Groot just looked at him, eyes filled with compassion. “Thank you…” 

“I am Groot.”

“Why don’t we give Steve a moment alone?” Bucky asked Groot. He didn’t wait for the tree to answer before he started walking away. Steve stared at his best friend and the little tree on his shoulder. This was his life.

Steve turned to face his parents, taking a deep breath. “Hi Mom. Hi Dad. So you can see Bucky is still hanging around.” He laughed a little, his nerves getting the better of him. “And that little guy is Groot. He is an alien tree...creature...thing.” He gave another laugh. “I don’t know what he is really. Bucky bought him unknowingly at a farmers market. He’s such a pain in the ass, he is always getting into trouble and invading our personal space. I can’t tell you how many times I have to go down and stop him because he’s riding stray cats in the streets. He even sent Bucky some of my naked pictures from my phone...which you two probably didn’t need to know.” Steve rubbed his hand on the back of his neck nervously. 

“But it’s crazy because he hasn’t been around long but he just makes my...our lives so much better. I haven’t seen Bucky this happy in a while. He’s so, so so so good with Groot, I didn’t realize how compassionate and great Bucky could be especially with his PTSD. Groot is literally like our child, he’s made me rethink a lot of things. Growing up I never would’ve given having kids a thought, but now...I feel like a dad. I want to be a dad. I feel a lot closer to you now mom. I have to watch out and protect this precious, naive, wonderful, little being and help it grow up and make sense of our world...it’s just incredible. I wish you were here so you could properly meet him and watch him once or twice.” Steve sighed, “I actually want you here because I miss you. I miss you a lot. I miss you everyday. I love you and I miss you.” Steve started crying again.

“I’m just confused Mom. I’m doing a job I absolutely love but life is just crazy. I have a tree child. There was no way to ever see that coming. I have to take care of Bucky. I am dating...I was seeing, this guy, Bobby but he wasn’t that good for me. Luckily Bucky helped me figure that out before I got hurt. And I guess I should just come out and say it because I don’t know why I’m nervous to say it to you but, I like guys...and girls. I like both. I’m Bi. Which now that I say it I’m pretty sure you’d wouldn’t be surprised at all. Part of me thinks that you expected me to marry Bucky.” Steve turned and looked over his shoulder. Bucky was smiling as Groot was jumping from branch to branch in a tree. “He takes good care of me. It’s hard to date when you compare every man to your best friend who is absolutely gorgeous and the most incredible person you have ever met, it’s hard to stack up to that. Now seeing Buck with Groot, there’s this whole other aspect I feel like I need to look for in a potential spouse. I need someone who is going to bring that unconditional love to our children.” Steve shook his head and tried to clear it at the same time.

“Sorry I’m rambling. I probably wouldn’t do this if I came to visit more often. I just...I just miss you and I hate that you’re dead. I want to hug you but I can’t. I want to call you and complain about my stupid days and I can’t. I know that I can always talk to you but it’s not the same. You don’t laugh or get that tone and call me Steven when I do something dumb. It’s not the same and I wish it was. It was me and you for so long Mom. You had to raise me by yourself and I know it wasn’t easy. You got me at the worst time. You got sickly little Stevie. I wish you could’ve gotten to know Steve the man. We could’ve actually enjoyed our time together instead of one or both of us being sick. It sucks! It’s not fair!” Steve raged. “We worked so hard for what we had and it wasn’t enough…” Steve began to sob over the grave. 

Steve wasn’t sure how long he stood there before he felt a hand press on his abs and a chin dig into his shoulder from behind. Bucky leaned his head slightly onto Steve’s. He held Steve, wishing he could help ease some of the pain but he knew he couldn’t. He missed Sarah too. She was more like a mother to him than his own. He could still hear her voice from all the times she would call him James when she was mad that he had gotten himself and Steve in trouble. 

Steve twisted around and buried his head into Bucky’s neck. Bucky held him tight and kept whispering “It’s ok, I got you. Let it out.” Over and over. Groot wrapped his arms around both of their heads.

They lost track of time how long they stood their holding each other. Eventually Steve’s tears ran dry. He felt better but he knew it would never really heal. How could losing someone so important ever heal? 

Steve apologized as he put Groot in his backpack. The trio took a taxi back to Bucky’s apartment. 

Steve was on the couch with Groot lounging on his chest, Bucky ordered some take out and grabbed two beers. He walked into his living room to see Steve and Groot, stopping to appreciate the sight. Steve looked completely relaxed while Groot was sprawled out asleep on his chest. Steve just haphazardly rubbed circles on his back with his fingers. 

Steve must’ve felt him watching, he tilted his head up and gave Bucky a worn out grin. Bucky returned the sentiment and wondered exactly when Steve and Groot had become his whole world.

\---

The next morning Steve stretched and shuffled his way into the kitchen. He tried hard not to laugh at the sight, Groot was dancing on the counter next to Bucky who was bouncing his head and shoulders along to the radio.

“Why wasn’t I invited to the party?” Steve pondered out loud.

“You’re under dressed.”

“I am Groot!” 

“These are my dress sweats.” 

Bucky gave a sarcastic laugh. “And you wonder why you’re single.”

“Well do you want me to take them off?” Steve put this thumbs in his waistband and started pulling down slowly. His V lines started to show. Bucky should not have been as mesmerized as he was.

“I am Groot!” The tree shook Bucky from the sight. 

“Not now Groot.”

“Steve, why don’t you take Groot in the other room. I’ll just plate this up.”

“Are you sure I can help you carry the plates?” Steve asked.

“I’m sure Steve.”

Steve held his arm out. Groot ran and jumped, his fingers stretched out like vines and wrapped around Steve’s neck lightly. He pulled himself to Steve’s hand and ran up his arm.

“I still can’t get used to that,” Steve said with a chuckle.

Groot leaned his head on the side of Steve’s. “I am Groot.” 

Steve looked at Bucky for a translation.

“He’s your son too. You need to learn what he’s saying.”

“Well Buck you must’ve cheated on me because he looks nothing like me.”

“I don’t know Steve, I know you got some hard wood.” Bucky tilted his head and winked at Steve. He turned back to the pan before Steve could see him smile.

“I...I…” 

Bucky’s smile spread across his face. He finished plating up the food and brought it into the boys. Steve was sitting on the floor with his back on the couch and his legs underneath the coffee table. Groot was on the table with a vine stretching from his hand to hand, playing jump rope. 

“Foods ready,” Bucky said balancing the two plates. 

“I. Am. Groot!” He gave Bucky a hurt face.

“One arm Groot, we are going to share.” Steve took the plates while Bucky sat down next to him.

Groot’s face was skeptical,“I am Groot.” 

“So how do I learn to speak Groot?” Steve asked before shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

“Well first his body language is very important. This little cutie’s face says it all.” Groot preened at the compliment. “And then there is the tone.”

“I am Groot,” Groot said, picking up a chunk of bacon.

Bucky looked at Steve expectantly.

“This smells good?” Steve was unsure.

“He asked if it was human.”

“He did not! You’re making that up!”

“I am not!” Bucky was laughing as he took a bite of his food, “Groot am I lying?”

“I am Groot,” His voice lowered.

“See he agrees”

“No I don’t! Because he only says three words.”

“You’re hopeless Rogers.”

“I am Groot.” Groot shrugged and starting climbing onto Bucky’s plate. He put his face into the eggs and started eating.

Bucky’s mouth went slack, “Aww.”

“What did he say.”

“He said you’re lucky we fucking love you.”

“He said fuck?”

“He always says fuck, but that was cute and he has a point.”

“Love you too Groot.”

Groot responded but his mouth was so full it was a mix of mumbles and flying food particles.

“He really is your child,” Bucky quipped before he broke out laughing.

“You’re the worst,” Steve said through his grin. 

\---

“Buck, where are you taking us?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Last time you said that you cut half the hair off my head.”

“It was an improvement.” 

“Half the class thought I had cancer because of you.”

Bucky laughed and kept walking. He grabbed the strap of his backpack, dodging and weaving the foot traffic of the city.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to carry Groot?”

“Steve he weighs maybe five pounds. I’m fine, seriously.”

“I know it just looked like the bag was slipping off your shoulder.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Here Mom,” He stopped and removed the backpack containing Groot and handed it to Steve. 

Steve put it in on in one fluid motion. 

“Now hurry up.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and the pair sped up their pace.

Steve was trying not to be obvious about how much he was enjoying holding Bucky’s hand in public. He felt like a loser for being so excited about such a small thing. His crush on his best friend was getting out of hand. 

The realization hit him, he had a crush on his best friend. He was trying to think of how long he felt like this but he didn’t have time to process because Bucky was literally dragging him through the streets.

The time went quickly before Bucky stopped in the park. “Can I have the bag?”

Steve handed Bucky the backpack. 

Bucky quickly looked around until he felt safe. He opened the bag to remove the blanket and Groot.

Groot was finishing off a sandwich. “Groot! Those were for the picnic!” 

“I am Groot!” He wiped his mouth and burped.

“Hold this.” Bucky handed Groot to Steve, then started to remove the food.

“Hey buddy.” Steve smiled at Groot.

“I am Groot.”

“Groot don’t be rude,” Bucky scolded.

“What did he say? He was smiling at me.” Steve asked.

“Trust me you don’t want to know.”

Bucky managed to set up the blanket and got their food set out. 

The two men sat down and began to eat in a comfortable silence. Steve tore off a piece of his sandwich and gave it to Groot. “Thanks for doing this Buck, it’s nice to be out.”

“I figured this little guy needed some time out in the sun since he’s always in our apartments.”

“So this isn’t an excuse to take me out?” Steve winked.

“Rogers are you claiming this excursion as a date?”

“No I’m just saying.”

“You’re just stirring the pot and doing a horrible job at it.”

Steve tossed a bit of sandwich at Bucky’s face and Bucky returned the favor. The two continued their small food fight till Bucky lunged at Steve. The two struggled before Steve managed to overpower Bucky and roll on top of him.

“I am Groot!”

Bucky laughed and struggled. 

“Say you’re sorry.” Steve teased.

“Never.”

“I am Groot!”

“Groot can you tickle him?” Steve asked politely.

“I am Groot!”

“No don’t!” Bucky shouted but it was too late, Groot’s tendrils extended and began to tickle him. His laughter was loud and boisterous between his breathy pleas to stop. “I hate you both.” He managed between fits of laughter.

Steve let go of Bucky’s arm. He looked down at his best friend, Bucky’s eyes capturing the light perfectly. It felt like seeing the ocean for the first time. Steve’s eyes lowered to look at Bucky’s pink lips and how soft they appeared.

Bucky bit his lip. He didn’t know if he wanted something to happen with him and Steve but he knew he didn’t want to stop.

Groot held out his hands in want, “I AM GROOT!” 

Bucky shook his head with a small laugh, looking at Groot.

“Not today Groot…”

“I am Groot.” His tone was disappointed.

“I don’t know when.”

“Should I be involved in this conversation?” Steve asked with a grin on his lips.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Bucky said with a wink. Steve’s brows shifted downward as he removed himself from Bucky.

Bucky was a little disappointed at the loss of contact but he didn’t trust himself not to do something stupid.

“Groot hide,” Steve said with concern as a young woman came into view. Groot stiffened up and fell backwards. 

Bucky chuckled at the almost doll like Groot as they watched the woman walk by. 

“Coast is clear,” Groot sprang up and leaned on Steve’s thigh, looking at the woman’s head.

He looked up at Steve in confusion. “I am Groot?”

“It’s a flower crown,” Bucky offered. Steve nodded his head in agreement.

“I am Groot.” He climbed up Steve’s thigh and looked at Bucky.

“No she’s not royalty. It’s just a thing people do but most people normally wear them during music festivals and stuff.”

Groot’s eyes closed as he scrunched his face, small flowers erupted around the top of his head. 

“Looking good Groot.” Steve offered.

“I am Groot.” He gazed up at Steve with a hopeful expression. 

Steve shot Bucky a ‘help me out’ look.

“Stevie would look adorable with one.” Bucky agreed, and with that Groot scampered up Steve’s arm and stood on his shoulder. His branches extended around Steve’s head, then without warning the branches snapped from Groot’s hands.

Bucky cringed. “Didn’t that hurt?”

“I am Groot.”

“Ok…” Bucky responded. 

“Am I adorable yet?” Steve looked up but didn’t see what was on his head. 

“I am Groot.” The branches bloomed on his que. “I am Groot” The little guy asked, looking at Bucky from his perch on Steve’s shoulder.

“Sure why not.” Bucky grinned.

Groot jumped off Steve and quickly climbed up to Bucky’s shoulder. In similar fashion he made the crown and it bloomed. 

“Thanks buddy,” Bucky said rubbing his nose affectionately on Groot’s face.

“I am Groot.”

Bucky reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He hit the music and turned it as loud as it would go. 

Groot slid down Bucky’s chest and jumped to the blanket. He started dancing between the remains of the food from the picnic. Bucky and Steve both nodded their heads and wiggled their shoulders to the beat as they watched Groot dance. 

Groot had a smile plastered on his face as he danced and sang. To Bucky he knew all the words but to Steve he was a one trick pony. As the song picked up Groot skipped and moved his arms to the beat. When he got to the edge of the blanket he made finger guns at the ground in front of him and a Sunflower rose from the ground. Groot rolled his shoulders with the music as leaves from the sunflower began to uncurl in front of the dancing tree. The leaves formed a mini staircase that Groot danced his way up. When he reached the top of the flower, it shifted to fully face the sun. Groot jumped on the flower and used it like a stage. He threw his arms out, twirled, bobbed his head with the beat, and sang as loud as his little voice would carry.

Steve was beaming as he watched through the camera on his phone. 

Bucky felt like he was having one of those moments that all parents get, when their child says or does something that makes everything feel wonderful and amazing. He loved Groot with a depth that Bucky didn’t know he was capable of. He watched in awe as the tree continued to dance. He stole a glance at Steve who was enthralled by the show. Bucky, for the first time in many years, was genuinely happy.

\---

The day turned into night with more laughs, ice cream, and exploring the park. The trio found themselves watching the stars emerge. 

“What’s it like out there Groot?” Steve pondered.

 

“I am Groot.”

“All places or just some?”

“I am Groot.”

“You can’t tell me all of space smells like a public bathroom.”

Groot just shrugged. 

Steve and Bucky laid down on the blanket. Groot looked at the two then climbed up on Steve’s chest, and laid down himself. 

“I am Groot.”

“I don’t think Steve would like that?”

“What wouldn’t I like?”

“If I laid on you too.”

“I don’t think there’s room for both of you but I could easily make room for your head.” Steve shifted Groot further up on his pecs. Bucky rolled his head to the side to look at Steve who did the exact same thing. “Get over here Buck.”

Bucky scooched over and put his head on Steve’s abs. 

“Comfy?”

“I’m not going to complain,” Bucky answered. 

Groot began to point out stars in the sky and Bucky translated the stories he told. It became clear very quickly that either space was incredibly fucked up or Groot had no idea what he was talking about. He described a planet filled with a colony of hookers, a planet of mutant beavers, an aquatic planet made of acid, and at least seven different planets in a row that were in a war all over the same robotic woman with laser eyes. 

In turn the boys told Groot of incredible things on Earth.

Groot wasn’t impressed. 

The air turned cold signalling the end of their day at the park. The two humans packed up the bag and put Groot in the backpack. Steve grinned at Bucky as he put the backpack on then reached for his hand. Bucky took it with a sly grin and the two guys made their way out of the park, flower crowns still perfectly adorned on their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again [Cancerousmonkey](http://cancerousmonkey.tumblr.com/) for the amazing work!


	6. Chapter 6

“Buck are you sure you don’t mind?” Steve asked, tying up his shoes.

“Oh no, it’s such a burden to watch my child,” Bucky replied sarcastically.

Steve rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. I just feel bad that you aren’t coming out to lunch with me and Sam is all.”

“It’s fine seriously. It’ll give you and Sam time to catch up and me and Groot time to hang out.” 

“Why does that thought scare me?”

Bucky shrugged. 

“Ok I need to go, you two behave.” Bucky and Groot shared a devious look. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Bye mom!” Bucky yelled to Steve’s retreating figure. 

“I am Grooooot!” The tree yelled. Steve could hear Bucky’s hearty laugh as he closed the door.

\---

“Ok Rogers, seriously what has gotten into you?” Sam asked as their food arrived at the table. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much.”

Steve and Sam were friends from college. They had bonded quickly their freshman year as roommates and were practically inseparable. Sam had been the one to expand Steve’s social circle and dragged him to a few parties. He always expected big things from Steve and maybe now they were finally happening.

“What a guy can’t be in a good mood?” Steve asked, picking up his sandwich.

“No, because there’s good mood and then there’s good mood.” Sam emphasized the good part.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve grinned as he took a bite.

“Yes you do. Did you finally get laid?” Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Steve stopped chewing and locked eyes with Sam.

“Oh my God! My boy Steve finally got laid,” Sam yelled.

“Shut up!” Steve moaned as he turned crimson. “No I didn’t get laid.”

“Then wha...you’re in love.” A genuine smile spread across his face. “So who’s the lucky lady?” Sam raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Not exactly…” Steve mumbled into his sandwich.

“Not exactly what?” Sam knew if he didn’t keep pestering Steve he would never get answers. 

“It’s not a girl,” Steve admitted.

“So you’re not in love?”

“I didn’t say that,” Steve said looking down at his plate. His appetite had disappeared with his admission.

“Oh…” Sam’s confusion showed on his face until it clicked. “Oh.”

“Im Bi…” Steve still didn’t look Sam in the face.

“Alright, so who’s the lucky fella?” Sam asked and Steve finally looked at him. 

Steve grinned and scratched his chin. “You’re not going to like it.”

“No don’t tell me.” The panic broke through on Sam’s face. “Barnes?”

Steve broke out laughing.

“No Rogers! Come on!” The disappointment was clear on his face. “I thought you had better taste than that scrub.” Sam shook his head.

Sam and Bucky had a brief but conflicted past. Bucky managed to get a weekend off of work and visited Steve at school. While there, Bucky saw how close Sam and Steve were and got jealous, very jealous. He spent the whole weekend making snide remarks at Sam’s expense. Sam being a gracious host waited until the second day to return the sass. The two bickered until it became obvious to Steve that those two could not mix until they both grew up, that was five years ago.

Luckily for Steve the feud between Sam and Bucky wasn’t a big issue. Sam moved to Washington D.C after graduation so they only got to see each other once a year if they were lucky. Although there was a bit of distance Sam was always there for Steve and even Bucky. 

Sam would never forget the night he got the call from a hysterical Steve, Bucky had been injured in a bombing. At the time no one knew the extent of his injuries or if he would even live. Sam dropped everything, borrowed a friend’s car and drove to NYC to be with Steve.

Sam stayed with Steve for a few days until they learned of Bucky’s prognosis. Sam used every connection he knew in the VA to learn of Bucky’s fate and try to get him the best help possible. 

“He’s not that bad…” Steve smirked.

“He’s a menace.” Sam laughed and Steve’s cheeks turned red. “So how long has this been going on? I’m kind of upset I didn’t get a phone call warning me about this,” He teased.

“I...we...it’s not official,” Steve admitted. Sam quirked an eyebrow again. “I’m in love with my best friend and have no idea what to do about it.”

“Steve, I thought you said you were in love with Bucky, you know I’m not gay” Sam teased again.

“I know and it’s the bane of my existence.” Steve made a kissy face and the two men laughed.

“What’s stopping you from blurting out your feelings to him?”

“Because he’s not gay, it could ruin our friendship, I don’t know if he likes me…”

“Rogers you must be some kind of stupid if you don’t think that man isn’t in love with you. I could see it from the first time I met him. He’s crazy about you. He’s just too stupid to do anything about it.”

“He’s not into guys Sam.”

“Has he specifically said ‘Ew penis?’” Sam held up his hands and contorted his face in disgust.

“No,” Steve shook his head as he laughed lightly.

“Then don’t count him out just yet, maybe try to have that conversation with him. Your friendship with him won’t end because you have feelings for him.”

“Yeah but there’s a big difference between, hey I like you and lets have sex.”

“Start with the the feelings and work your way up to that last part.” Sam nodded in jest.

“Yeah maybe....”

The lunch continued with more laughs and more catching up. Steve had felt a little better about his feelings for Bucky but he was still scared out of his mind to voice them. 

“Rogers I miss you buddy,” Sam said, pulling Steve into a hug. 

“Miss you too.” 

The two men pulled apart. 

“Promise me that you’ll tell Bucky by your birthday.”

“Why my birthday?” Steve wondered if it was because it was only a few weeks away.

“Because I have off on the 4th of July and I won’t need to take off of work to kill him if he breaks your heart.” Sam beamed.

Steve pulled him in for another hug. “Thanks Sam.”

“Anytime. Now don’t be a stranger and call me the second you tell him so I can plan accordingly.” 

Steve barked out a laugh and the two men went their separate ways.

\---

“Ok, now remember the plan Groot, you have to pretend like you’re a doll ok?” Bucky asked, peering into the backpack with Groot in it.

“I am Groot” He said with a nod before plastering a fake smile on his face and freezing.

Bucky walked into the toy store and was greeted by a sale associate. “Hi how are you doing today?”

“I’m good thanks and yourself?” Bucky asked.

“I’m great thanks.” She flashed a smile. Bucky recognized that smile, she was flirting. “Is there anything I can help you with?” She pushed her long blonde hair behind her ear.

Bucky felt bad but he knew what he had to do, “Yeah I’m looking for something for my boyfriend’s birthday.” The blonde’s smile faltered. “He’s a bit of a nerd and I ordered him this toy from Japan and I was wondering if you had clothes might fit it?”

“Any doll clothes we have are either in aisle 12 or 13.” She pointed in the aisles direction then walked away.

Bucky made his way to the back of the store and found the location of the clothes. He put the backpack on the floor and pulled out the stationary Groot. Bucky gave a quick assessment, “Ok coast is clear for now.”

Groot moved from his pose, “I am Groot.” He jumped onto the shelf. “I am Groot?”

“Oh no,” Bucky chuckled. He brushed back his hair and looked at the tree, “I could tell that she might be interested in me so I lied to her.”

“I am Groot?” Groot asked as he mosied along the half stocked shelf.

“No, she was pretty I just...I’m not interested in her.”

Groot picked up a package with a pink dress and a bonnet. Bucky shook his head, “That dress isn’t pretty enough.” 

Groot smiled, “I am Groot.”

“Flowers would look pretty on you.” Bucky agreed as he started rummaging through the boxes on the shelves looking for something would be suitable for Groot.

Groot also looked through the packages on the shelf. When he determined that nothing was good enough he extended his branches upward and flipped himself onto the shelf above him. 

After a few minutes of looking the tree grew restless, “I am Groot.” He knocked over a box and looked at Bucky.

“Excuse me?” Bucky laughed.

“I am Groot.” He sat down on the edge of the shelf and kicked his legs like a little kid.

“What do you mean Steve likes me?” Bucky stopped and looked at the little guy.

“I am Groot.”

“He actually said that?” Bucky was in disbelief.

“I am Groot.” He said with a small shrug.

“No spell this out for me Groot. You mean to tell me when Steve sits there drawing and what not he tells you that he’s in love with me?”

Groot nodded.

“Did he do that once or?” Bucky was skeptical at best.

“I am Groot.” Groot shrugged again. “I am Groot?”

Bucky started to explain “I mean sure he’s my best friend and he’s like my brother…” 

Groot cut him off. “I am Groot!”

“I think so? I don’t know?” Bucky was so unsure. “Like I think about him constantly, sometimes we cuddle when we watch tv, we hug all the time, we say I love you…” He gave a sad smile. “It feels nice, I just don’t know that Steve could ever really be with me, or even if it’s real. I’m broken Groot, he deserves better.” He locked eyes with the tree. 

“I am Groot.” The tree’s face twisted in anger.

“Well he should care. He deserves to have a normal life. I’ve only become a burden to him.”

“I am Groot. I am Groot.” He stood up and was getting heated. “I am Groot!”

“Thanks.” Bucky’s sadness evident in his voice. He sighed and sat down on the floor pulling his knees up to his chest. Groot grabbed onto the shelf with his hands and elongated them. He slowly descended to the floor. His branches detached and slowly recoiled as he walked over to Bucky. The brunet lowered his hand and Groot stood on his palm. Bucky moved Groot to the top of his knees and took a seat. 

Bucky’s voice was small, “Do you think he could love me?” 

“I am Groot.” He gave a small smile. 

“I love you too buddy.” He leaned forward and kissed Groot’s forehead, before complaining“Ow splinter,” pulling it from his lip.

Groot and Bucky shared a look, “I am Groot.”

“So you think I should just tell him?” 

“I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot.” The tree rambled.

“I would like to think Steve does like me but I’m not sure how going to the petting zoo would solve everything…” Bucky was trying to rationalize the last part.

“I am Groot.” Groot upturned his hand and face in a ‘it doesn’t matter’ fashion.

“When should I tell him?” 

“I am Groot.” He nodded.

“That could work. We could make it special for him and I’ll just blurt it out and hope for the best.” Bucky offered and Groot beamed. 

“I am Groot.” The tree nodded before standing up and sliding down Bucky’s legs. Bucky stood up and placed Groot back on the shelf. 

It took a few minutes but Bucky found the perfect outfit. “What do you think?” He asked Groot, holding it up.

“I am Groot.” The tree smiled. 

“Alright let’s go pay for this. Time to play doll.”

Groot rolled his eyes and froze in place. Bucky chuckled and put Groot in his bag. The veteran made his way up to the register, unfortunately for Bucky it was the same girl from earlier.

“Did you find everything ok?” She asked in a fake tone that matched her smile.

“Yeah great thanks.” He handed over the doll clothes. 

“Would you like to save 5% by opening up a card with us today?”

“I’m good but thank you.” Bucky said, wishing this would hurry up. He had more important things to do. 

“Your total comes to $16.89” She said with the fake smile still plastered on her face.

Bucky grabbed a card from his wallet, unfortunately for him it got declined. He mentally started to panic. That was the card with some money left, “Oops wrong one.” He smiled and tried a second one, that also got declined. 

Bucky was hoping the panic wasn’t showing on his face. He glanced to the side and realized he was holding up the line. “Last one, I promise.” He said with laugh before his debit card got declined as well. He knew it was a long shot since he didn’t get paid till next week but this sucked. The girl gave him a disingenuous smile. 

“Sorry I guess I’ll just get this later,” Bucky said weakly.

“Sure.” The way the words came out of her mouth she really was saying ‘I’m not dumb, you have no money’ as if her head tilt and condescending nod weren’t enough.

Bucky walked out into the street and tried to ease the tightness in his chest. He bit his lip and fought back the feeling of tears. This is why he can’t be with Steve, he couldn’t do anything right. Steve didn’t deserve to be brought down by Bucky’s inability to function.

The trip back to Bucky’s apartment was an emotional rollercoaster. Bucky mentally used his tools to try and calm himself down and focus his thoughts, however they weren’t helping much. He was spiralling down the hole of self loathing. 

Bucky unzipped the bag and let Groot out when he stepped into the apartment. He smiled at Bucky, “I am Groot!”

“Sorry buddy, I didn’t buy it.”

“I am Groot.” His face fell.

“I didn’t have enough money. I’m sorry,” Bucky sighed, walking out of the room. Groot could hear him mumble “I can’t even afford to buy my fucking kid clothes.” But what Groot didn’t see was Bucky leaning his head on the shower tiles as he cried. The warm water didn’t wash away the feelings of failure. Bucky just wanted to be normal...


	7. Chapter 7

Groot roared as he knocked all the books off the top shelf. 

“Groot please stop,” Bucky whined, his migraine was getting worse by the minute and the pounding wouldn’t quit.

“I! Am! Groot!!” Groot jumped down from the shelf and charged at Bucky.

“I don’t have time for this.” The lack of sleep evident in his hoarse voice.

Groot reached Bucky and started punching and kicking his leg. Bucky reached down and picked Groot up by the scruff of his neck. Groot tried to swat at his hand. 

“Groot please, I’m begging you to just calm down.”

“I! Am! Groot!” Groot extended his fingers and started whipping at Bucky.

“Enough!” Bucky tossed Groot on the couch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

“What’s up?” Steve answered on the third ring.

“Come get your child.”

Steve laughed as he heard Groot screaming in the background. 

“No don’t laugh. I can’t deal with the little fucker today.” Bucky was never abrasive when it came to Groot. 

“You ok? You don’t sound like yourself.”

Bucky looked at the envelopes on the counter with disdain.

“No Steve I’m not.”

“I’ll come over.”

“Ok.” Bucky ran his hand through his hair. Groot roared and knocked something over. Bucky was at the end of his rope.

\---

Bucky glared at his clock. Where the hell was Steve? Bucky called him almost an hour and a half ago.

There was a knock at the door. “Thank fuck!” Bucky muttered as he went to the door and opened it.

The blond lit up when he saw Bucky, “Hey!”

“He’s all yours.” Bucky pointed to the tree that was kicking around debris in his living room.

“Christ. I still want that paternity test.”

Bucky just shook his head and went into his bedroom. He needed something for his head. He rummaged through his nightstand and found the bottle. 

“OW YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Bucky laughed when he heard Steve yell, he was glad that Steve was struggling with Groot as well. He grabbed the pills and made his way to the kitchen. Bucky took a bottle of water out of the fridge while Steve approached, sucking his thumb.

“Did you know he can sprout thorns?”

“Learn something new everyday.” Bucky gave a small smile and tilted his head. He opened the bottle and chugged down the pills.

Steve took the time to actually look over Bucky. His hair was greasy, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked a mess. “What’s going on with you? When was the last time you’ve eaten or slept?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you having those nightmares again?”

“Amongst other things.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m at the end of my rope Steve.” 

“What’s wrong Buck?”

“Everything...just everything.”

“Look why don’t you sit. I brought over some take out, I’ll take care of Groot while you tell me what’s been going on.”

“Steve…”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“I...will you just promise that you won’t hate me when I tell you...about well...everything.”

Steve closed the gap and embraced Bucky. “You know I could never hate you but I am worried about you.”

Bucky silently nodded and sat at the table. He put his head in his hand, praying the pounding would stop in his skull.

It took several minutes but Steve managed to wrangle Groot and put him at the table. Steve messed around for another moment before putting a plate with a mix of food in front of Bucky. The blond sat down with a similar plate. 

Bucky pushed the food on his plate around with his fork. He scooped some up only to shift it to another location. 

Steve was eyeing his best friend warily. “Why does this feel like that awkward lunch we had when I said you were closed off then you figured out I like guys?” Steve asked without an ounce of jest in his tone.

Bucky continued to push the food around.

“Buck what’s going on with you? You know I’m here for you regardless.” Steve reached out and grabbed Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky dropped the fork and locked eyes with Steve. His ocean blue eyes were drowning in worry. “I’m broke.”

“We live in New York Buck, we all are.” Steve smirked.

“No Steve.” Bucky pulled back his hand and grabbed the envelopes he had stashed away and tossed them in front of his friend.

Steve was puzzled until he saw the final notice and eviction notice.

“Buck what happened?” Steve’s face was full of bewilderment. 

“You happened.”

“Me?!” Steve asked in disbelief.

“I am Groot.” Groot said looking at Steve with judgement.

“It wasn’t his fault Groot.”

“Buck, I need clarification.”

“He said ‘How could you do that?’”

“Thank you, but that’s not what I meant. I meant about these. You have a job and that military money.”

“The coffee shop barely covers my food and my military money ran out almost two months ago.”

“Ok…?” It wasn’t an agreement but confusion. 

An awkward silence fell on them.

“You said I was to blame, what do you mean? What did I do Buck?”

Bucky scratched the stubble on his cheek. How was he going to word this…

“On your mother’s death bed I promised her that I would look out for you.”

Steve tilted his head slightly. He wasn’t sure of the connection but he didn’t say anything.

“She originally wanted my parents to take you in if anything happened but since they had died I offered. She changed her will so that I would get custody of you.”

Steve never really gave a thought to the legality of everything after his mom died. He just thought Bucky was letting him stay in his new apartment.

“Everything was fine except for my apartment. The courts ruled I couldn’t have custody over you until I had a more suitable place. Since I was in school and my part time job barely covered my bills I knew I had to get a full time job.”

“Buck you didn’t…” Steve was pleading.

“I dropped out of school and got a full time job. I managed to get a better apartment quickly because the landlord had taken pity on our situation. The courts were appeased with our new place and I got custody.” Bucky gave a fond smile. “Everything was going good until I took you for your hormone therapy appointment.”

“Are you talking about that day when you said the doctor had an emergency and we had to reschedule?”

“Yeah...I lied to you. I didn’t even think about your insurance. Since your mother was gone you were no longer covered under her plan. I didn’t have insurance so you didn’t have any either…”

Bucky pulled a face at how naive he was.

“I couldn’t afford your treatments.” Bucky looked up and locked eyes with Steve. “But I knew you couldn’t stop them. You grew over an inch since you started and you weren’t complaining as much about things aching. You lost Sarah and I didn’t want you to lose your health,” Bucky sighed, “so...I opened a credit card and used that. Then when that one maxed out I opened another.”

Steve ran his hand over his face, he had no idea.

“I managed to hold out till you left for college. I made minimum payments till the debt was out of control and my credit was ruined.”

“Buck, you sent me money!”

“You needed it more than I did. You were a struggling art student.”

“I could’ve gotten another job!” Steve barked.

“Steve you already had one job you didn’t need another.”

“Buck.” Steve was angry.

The awkward silence descended again. Bucky could feel Steve’s anger radiating across the table.

“If you were this bad when I was in college how did you…” Steve realized a very important piece of the puzzle.

“I looked online and the only realistic way to stave off bankruptcy was to join the army. I could make money and put off paying my bills while I was deployed.”

“No…” Steve shook his head and fought back the tears.

Bucky couldn’t bring himself to look at Steve. He never wanted to tell his best friend his deepest secret.

“No. Buck. Tell me you’re lying.”

“It worked for the first year and into the second until that IED…”

Bucky heard the noise in Steve’s throat before he ran from the table.

“I am Groot.” The talking tree looked up at Bucky.

“No he’s not pregnant Groot. What the hell do you watch at night? You know what don’t answer that.” Bucky shook his head and slowly made his way towards Steve. He could hear the retching before he saw Steve kneeling over the toilet. Bucky grabbed a washcloth and dampened it. “Here.”

Steve wiped his face. “Thanks.”

“Yeah…” Bucky was at a loss of what to say or do. This tense conversation wasn’t helping his head and seeing Steve throw up had only made him feel worse.

Steve stood up and washed his mouth out in the sink. 

“So what are we going to do?” Steve asked.

“We?”

“Buck, it’s my debt and you’ve given up your education, your life, your arm...I need to get you out of this.”

“Steve you don’t have to pay a debt that you didn’t know about.”

“I’m not going to let you do this Buck. You’ve been doing this alone for years. It makes me sick. You’re my fucking everything and you’re hurting at my expense.”

Bucky was about to interject but he knew when Steve was like this there was no arguing.

“When are you being evicted?” 

“In a week,” Bucky answered like he wasn’t sure of the official date.

“Ok. Let’s start packing.” Steve patted Bucky’s shoulder and left the bathroom.

“Steve it doesn’t matter. I can’t take this whole apartment to a shelter.” Bucky followed like a lost puppy.

“No...you’re going to be my roommate.”

“There’s no room in your apartment.” Bucky argued.

“James Buchanan Barnes you are moving in with me and that is final.” He poked Bucky’s chest.

“Steve where will I sleep?” 

“I’ll buy a futon or something.” Bucky wanted to say that’s not needed but he knew better than to argue right now.

Steve saw the concern on Bucky’s face. “We’ll make this work. You took care of me and now I’ll take care of you.” There was no judgement just sincerity. Bucky didn’t realize how close they were till he glanced down at Steve’s lips. The thoughts running through his head were only fueling his migraine.

“You’re too good to me.” Bucky leaned his head down and let his hair block his face. He didn’t want Steve to notice he was staring.

“After today I’m going to have to spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to you.”

Bucky’s heart skipped at that.

“There’s still a lot we need to talk about before I move in. What if you wanna bring someone home?”

“We can cross that bridge when we get to it and everything else is semantics. Why don’t you go lay down because you are getting paler by the minute. Do you have any boxes or stuff? I can try to start packing things up.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Ok well, you go to bed and I’ll watch Groot and I’ll see what I can organize and what not.”

“You sure?”

Steve leaned forward and kissed Bucky’s forehead. His lips lingered longer than they should have but neither one noticed or cared.

“I’m going to take care of you I promise.”

Bucky gave his typical sad half a smile, “G’nite Stevie.”

“Good night Buck.”

Steve watched as Bucky went into his bedroom. He was so fucked, he was head over heels in love with his best friend and it was only getting more intense by the day.


	8. Chapter 8

The day Bucky moved into Steve’s apartment was interesting, Steve had gotten two very buff guys from his gym to help. Bucky noticed that at times Steve’s eyes would wander when they would bend over to pick things up. Bucky felt inadequate with his one arm and inability to carry everything, he wanted Steve to look at him like that.

Since then Bucky had been even more tactile with Steve, he would touch his shoulder when they talked, sit a little bit too close when they would watch TV, and mess up his hair when he was working on a comic. Steve didn’t seem to notice or care. Bucky was praying that it was Steve being oblivious but it was starting to wear on him, short of saying ‘I’m in love with you’ he wasn’t sure how to drop any more hints. 

Bucky ground his teeth as he dialed the number. 

“Hello James,” Natasha’s voice purred.

“Wow Natasha, what phone provider do you have that I can hear you in the seventh layer of hell so clearly?”

“You know my father the king of hell only gives his little girl the best,” She joked back at him. “Now I know you didn’t call me just to be a smartass, what’s up?”

“I need your help,” Bucky admitted weakly.

“Oh, you did call to make a deal with the devil.” She laughed. “What do you need help with?”

“Steve,” He sighed.

“Ah Mr. Rogers, did you finally realize you’re in love with him?”

“Yes,” It pained him to admit to her.

“Good boy,” She mocked. “Now tell me what’s been going on and I’ll see what we can do…”

Bucky explained about realizing he had feelings for his friend, he told her briefly about the near bankruptcy and the events that lead to it, and he talked about his subtle flirting techniques and how they weren’t working. He half expected her to yell at him for the bankruptcy or to mock him for failing to get Steve’s attention but she didn’t. She would just say, ‘ok’ in agreement.

He waited with baited breath for what felt like an eternity for her response to everything, “James if you want him to look at you like a sex object, you need to act like it. You’ve still been going to the gym?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, Now here’s what you’re going to do…”

\---

“Sam, he’s driving me fucking crazy,” Steve blurted on the phone. He was sitting outside on the fire escape 

“Hello to you too Rogers,” Sam laughed into the phone.

“Sorry, hi how are you?” Steve reigned in his rudeness.

“You don’t care and you know it.” Sam’s laugh only got louder.

“Ok, I’m sorry, I’m losing my shit.” 

“What’s going on?”

“Fucking Barnes man, he just, ugh…” Steve couldn’t think through the sexual frustration. “He just keeps touching me.”

“Good touch or bad touch?” Sam’s voice was oozing sarcasm.

“Good touch, and I want them to be bad ones so bad.”

“Keep it in your pants Rogers. I need more details.”

Steve went on to explain everything that had been happening since their lunch.

“So he’s bankrupt because of you?”

“Yeah.”

“This almost makes me want to take back everything bad I’ve ever said about that man...almost.” Sam chuckled while Steve just leaned his head on the railing.

“Sam I want to marry him. We aren’t even dating and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him and that scares the shit out of me.” Steve admitted.

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“We live together now.”

“Steve the man has literally given up everything for you.”

“I know and that just keeps playing in my mind over and over. I just...I love him more than I even realized. Since he’s moved in it’s just gotten worse, he just keeps touching me and I fall that much more and ughh...Sam why can’t I just tell him?” Steve was frustrating himself just thinking about it.

“Cause being open with your feelings is difficult and scary.”

Steve only responded with a grunt of agreement.

“Steve, you’ve known him forever and you know he will take good care of you. He always has.”

“Yeah he has...”

“He’s attractive if you are into the asshole type” Sam laughed

Steve laughed, “I guess that’s my type.”

“You know he’s not my favorite person in the world but he gets the Sam Wilson stamp of approval. Now stop moping around like I know you are doing and go get your man!”

“Thank you Sam.”

“I know I’m the best.” Steve could picture Sam’s smile lighting up as he said it.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Sam laughed into the phone.

“I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Your ass better be too busy to call me!”

“Goodbye!” Steve laughed as he hung up the phone. 

He slipped his cellphone into his pocket as he stood up. Steve moved to the open window in his apartment and yelled in, “Groot you in here?”

“I am Groot!” A the little raspy voice called from the kitchen.

“Wanna watch the sunset with me?”

There was no verbal response just the sound of cutlery and bowls falling on the floor, followed by the pitter patter of roots on the floor. When Groot came into his eyesight Steve reached his arm into the apartment and Groot extended his branches around Steve’s arm. He pulled himself into the blond and scuttled up to his shoulder. Steve climbed up a few steps then sat down. 

Within a few minutes the sky had turned into a pallet of pinks and oranges with cotton candy clouds. It was truly beautiful. 

“Do you have sunsets on your home planet?”

“I am Groot.” Steve tilted his head to look at the tree who was nodding in agreement.

“Do they look like this?”

The tree shook his head no. 

“Anyone in here?” Bucky’s voice carried out onto the fire escape.

“I am Groot!” He yelled as Steve called, “Out here!”

Bucky poked his head out with a big smile. “My two favorite people.” He climbed out the window and made his way over to the pair. He sat on the step below them. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s leg and leaned his head into his thigh. “The city sure is beautiful tonight.”

“I am Groot!” He said in agreement. 

Steve pulled his phone out, “Get up, I want a picture.” 

“I just sat down,” Bucky whined.

“It’ll only take a minute.” 

“Fine,” Bucky exaggerated his inconvenience. 

Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s neck with Groot sitting on his arm between their heads. All three smiled as Steve took the selfie. He quickly snapped a few more.

“How’d it come out?” Bucky asked. Steve didn’t respond he just held up his phone. “I need you to send that to me,” Bucky beamed. 

Steve quickly set the picture as his lock screen and put his phone away. He turned and leaned against the railing to finish watching the sunset. Bucky slid up next to him with Groot sitting on his shoulder. 

The sun set and the city lights began to illuminate the dark. The three remained on the fire escape enjoying each other’s company well into the night. The trio eventually went inside the apartment when they could barely keep their eyes open.

Bucky fell asleep almost instantly. Unfortunately for him the nightmares returned. 

Groot was awoken by Bucky’s whining. The tree scratched at his eyes and sat up. He saw the one armed man tossing and turning. He was panicked and moaning. Groot wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, Bucky doesn’t normally act like this. Groot rushed off his chair and onto Bucky’s futon. He extended his branches to try and wake the man. 

“I am Groot!” He yelled but Bucky screamed still trapped in nightmare. “I am Groot! I am Groot!” 

The tree tried with all his might but it wasn’t enough to awaken the thrashing man. Groot ran into Steve’s bedroom and scaled his bed with ease. “I am Groot!” He yelled again as his branches shook Steve’s cheek.

Steve swatted the branches off his face.

“I am Groot!” He smacked Steve’s face harder with his branches.

“Ow, what the hell Groot?” Steve grumbled sitting up to see the tree with a concerned look on his face.

“I am Groot! I am Groot!” The tree jumped off the bed and ran toward the door, he waved Steve to follow him. Before Steve made it to his door he heard Bucky scream in pain. He bolted out of his room and to his friend on the futon.

“Buck wake up,” He called out to his friend who was thrashing in his sleep. Steve sat on the bed and tried to grab Bucky to keep him still. He brushed the sweaty hair off Bucky’s face. “Buck wake up!” Steve begged as he lightly smacked Bucky’s face. Bucky whined again. Steve smacked his face a little bit harder causing Bucky’s eyes to flutter open a little bit. Steve’s voice was breaking up in concern, “Buck wake up, come on.” 

Bucky opened his tear filled eyes. “They all died.” It was barely audible 

Steve pulled Bucky to his chest and Bucky just silently cried as he tried to catch his breath. Steve leaned his head onto Bucky’s sweaty head, cooing words of reassurance to his friend. 

Groot slowly made his way over to the men on the bed. He reached out and rubbed Bucky’s back. “I am Groot.”

Bucky sniffed, pulling his head from Steve’s chest. He wiped his eyes and looked at Groot, “Sorry I scared you.”

“I am Groot.” The little tree shrugged.

“I don’t think it’ll ever be ok.” He sniffed again.

Steve had no clue what to do, so he just kept rubbing Bucky’s back.

Bucky was exhausted, his body wracked from thrashing. He was mentally and physically drained. “Sorry for waking you both up.”

“It’s what we’re here for,” Steve responded, his voice reflecting how tired he was. 

Bucky glanced at Steve with sad tired eyes. He couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped. 

“I think we should all try and get some sleep,” Steve suggested.

Groot nodded and made his way back to his chair in the corner of the room. Steve stood up and extended his hand to a confused Bucky. “Sleep with me, in case you have another nightmare.”

Bucky nodded and took his friend's hand. Steve felt like he had to drag his friend into his bed. The two collapsed on the bed, Steve positioned himself behind Bucky. He pulled the veteran close to his chest and closed his eyes. Bucky relaxed into the comfort and drifted back to sleep.

\---  
Steve woke up and tried to stretch but found half his body bound underneath his best friend and love of his life. He smiled as he looked how peaceful Bucky was sleeping on his chest. Steve would’ve given up everything so Bucky never had to have a night like that again. He couldn’t imagine the amount of pain and fear Bucky goes through when he has those nightmares. 

Steve leaned down and kissed the top of Bucky’s head. It must’ve woken him up because Bucky tilted his head and looked up at Steve with tired eyes. A yawn escaped his mouth, “Happy Birthday Stevie.” 

Steve smiled, “Thanks Buck.”

“What do you want to do today?”

“I don’t know. I’m kind of enjoying the birthday cuddles though.” 

“I’m ok with that.” Bucky yawned again as he adjusted to wrap himself more around Steve. He could hear Steve’s heart beat quicken and a smile spread across his face. 

“Go back to sleep Buck we can figure everything else out later.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah go back to sleep.” Steve ran his hand through Bucky’s hair then had it settle on his back.

“Love you Stevie,” Bucky mumbled as he fell back asleep.

“Love you too Buck.” He kissed his friend’s head again.

Steve closed his eyes and thought to himself, Steven Grant Rogers, Age: 25, Cause of Death: Bucky fucking Barnes.

\---

Bucky eventually woke up and decided on a plan of action. Steve, Bucky and Groot all went to a free art museum, then spent the rest of the afternoon in the park. After that Bucky and Groot sent Steve off to the gym. Steve had fought him about not going but Bucky needed time to set up the surprise.

Steve emerged from the showers with only a towel around his waist. He had a million dollar smile as he thought about Bucky waking up on his chest this morning. He desperately wanted everyday of his life to start that way. Steve decided that tonight regardless of what happened he was going to tell Bucky he loved him.

“Wow Rogers, are you happy to see me or what?” That vile voice cut through Steve’s thoughts. His smile turned to disgust as he looked at the man standing in front of him. 

“You ghost me and you’re giving me that look?” Bobby asked with grin on his face, he shed his shirt and started to undress for the shower.

Steve stared at the lowlife in front of him. He had a million things he wanted to say and about ten different places he wanted to punch him. Steve flexed his hand in and out of a fist. 

“What’s the matter Rogers? Cat got your tongue?” Bobby had a predatory smile as he got down to just his boxers.

Steve thought back to that night at The Pit, he remembered the rage when he spotted Bobby with that other guy, the way they kissed, the way Bobby had his hands all over him, the way Bucky had talked him down, the way Bucky put his hand on his chest, the way they fit together so perfectly when they were dancing, that look in Bucky’s eyes when they almost kissed. Steve’s hands relaxed, it didn’t matter what what this piece of shit had to say or how he smiled. He didn’t need Bobby, he had Bucky.

“Sorry Bobby, I was just distracted by what a fucking piece of shit you are.” Steve smiled and opened his locker. He looked at his phone to see a new text from Bucky. He opened it up to see picture of Groot hanging from a light fixture with Bucky smiling, the caption said I’d give it a thumbs up if I had a spare hand. Steve laughed.

“What’s so funny Steve?” 

Steve rolled his eyes before glancing over at Bobby who was standing there in the buff. 

“The fact that you’re still trying to talk to me.” Steve faced his locker, grabbing his things. He started to put his clothes on.

“Where was this spunk when we were talking?” Bobby was moving closer to Steve.

“You can stop right there.” Steve gave Bobby a ‘what the fuck’ look. “This spunk was here the whole time, it was you that was missing. No I apologize you weren’t missing, you were at The Pit hooking up with other guys.”

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“I’m blond, not stupid. Fuck off Bobby, and don’t talk to me again.”

“Don’t be like…” 

Steve cut him off, “Fuck. Off.” Steve’s voice was stern, looking Bobby right in the eye. Bobby slowly backed up and went into the shower.

Steve finished getting dressed and made his way back home. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face thinking about getting to see Groot and Bucky. It was his birthday and he was in love, what more did he need?

“Honey! I’m home!” Steve called out to the empty apartment. It was a little after seven, where could Bucky have taken Groot? He continued his way through the apartment and saw the window open to the fire escape. He smiled to himself, stepping out the window, and climbing up the stairs.

“Groot, are you sure I look ok?” Bucky asked.

“I am Groot.” It sounded like he was being nice.

Steve stepped onto the roof with a huge smile. Bucky was fidgeting with his olive green henley while Groot stared at him. Gone was the shoulder length brown hair and replaced with a short style that was quaffed in front. Bucky had also taken the time to trim down his beard as he now had designer stubble. Steve was floored by how amazing he looked. 

Also on the roof there were three planters spread evenly that had formed a large canopy overhead. The flowers on it were gorgeous and in full bloom, clearly the work of Groot. Underneath the canopy was a table with a single lit candle. 

Steve cleared his throat loudly to grab their attention. The tree and veteran turned to look at Steve, “I am Groot!” they both yelled and Steve chuckled.

“Happy Birthday? I think I understood that one,” Steve beamed.

“He finally gets it!” Bucky returned the smile, walking towards Steve, and pulled him into a hug. 

Steve took another look at everything they had done, “It looks amazing guys, thank you.”

Bucky gave a bashful smile, “It’s the least we could do after everything you’ve done for us.”

Bucky and Steve couldn’t stop smiling at each other.

“I am Groot!” Steve felt a tug at the bottom of his jeans. “I am Groot!” The tree waved for Steve to follow him to the table. Steve took the cue and followed Groot. He sat down and looked up again, he couldn’t get over how beautiful the flowers were. 

“Stay here Stevie, Groot and I have dinner ready for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” He watched as Groot climbed up his best friend.

“Shut up.” The brunet shook his head and descended the fire escape.

Steve took out his phone and took pictures while he waited for Bucky and Groot to return. He knew he’d be sketching the canopy for weeks to come.

Inside the apartment Bucky was pulling the dinner out of the oven. Groot had surprised Bucky with how helpful he was in the kitchen when they started cooking, he could slice and dice at incredible speeds. He also acted like Bucky’s missing left hand, whatever Bucky needed, Groot helped. Looking at the bowls of food Bucky debated if they would be too large for Groot to carry up the stairs. He didn’t want to make a million trips but he really didn’t think Groot was tall enough. He also knew Steve would just come down from the roof and grab the food himself which he also didn’t want. 

Bucky had everything out of the oven and on the counters. He realized the easy solution to the problem. He grabbed two plates from the cabinet and filled them with a variety of food. 

“Groot?” Bucky turned around to notice the tree wasn’t in the kitchen. “Groot, where are you?”

“I am Groot.” He yelled from Steve’s bedroom.

“Can you come in here, I need your help.”

“I am Groot!”

“Just a second?” Bucky mumbled repeating what Groot had told him. What the hell could he be doing?

Bucky left the kitchen and entered Steve’s room. Groot was standing in front of the mirror on Steve’s dresser, extending his hands to close the velcro on the back of his tux.

“Oh my god,” Bucky’s words were drenched with fondness. “You look amazing Groot.”

“I am Groot.” He smiled at Bucky in the mirror.

“Wait a second, how did you get that? I couldn’t buy it.”

“I am Groot.” He turned to look at Bucky.

“You stole it!?”

“I am Groot.”

“Groot taking what you want is literally the definition of stealing.” Bucky raised his finger to begin to explain to Groot the morality of theft, “I don’t have time to explain to you how wrong that was, we will discuss this later. But right now I need your help, ok?”

“I am Groot!” He said with a nod.

Bucky extended his half an arm in Groot’s direction. Groot did his thing and climbed up it.

“Do you think you can carry a plate?”

“I am Groot,” He said with a nod.

“Ok, I’ll need you to carry one for me while I get the other.”

“I am Groot,” He rationalized. 

Bucky raised a skeptical eyebrow but before he could explain the tree had jumped into action. Groot’s legs began to extend around Bucky’s neck. He swung around so his head was upside down on Bucky’s chest. His arms then began to extend, weaving a pattern. After a moment it was almost like a large shallow basket. 

“I am Groot!” He called out from under his contraption.

“That is actually brilliant!.” Bucky praised. Groot had turned himself into a literal tray and Bucky couldn’t have been happier about it. He grabbed the plates, bowls, and drinks they would needed and loaded up Groot. With very little effort he made it out of the window and back up on to the roof.

Steve broke out in laughter when he saw them approaching. He had tried to help Bucky take the food out of Groot but Bucky swatted his hand away. Once Bucky had finished setting up the table Groot has pulled himself back up to Bucky’s shoulder, letting his limbs return to their normal state. 

Steve took notice of Groot’s outfit, “Oh my god!” Bucky smiled knowing his reaction was exactly the same. Steve quickly took out his phone and took a couple photos of Groot.

“Rogers, eat before it gets cold.” Bucky reprimanded as Groot descended from his shoulder and onto the table. 

The meal went perfectly. Steve enjoyed everything that they had prepared. There were as many stolen glances as there were laughs. The boys told Groot stories from their youth and the trouble they got into. 

The sun set as the boys watched in silence. 

“I am Groot,” He asked looking at Steve.

Steve looked at Bucky for assistance.

“He wants your phone.”

“Don’t break it ok?”

“I am Groot. I am Groot,” He said looking at the phone.

“I don’t know if he wants to,” Bucky offered.

“What don’t I want to do?”

“He wants us to dance.” Bucky locked eyes with Steve.

“I wouldn’t say no.” Steve gave a challenging look to Bucky.

Bucky stood up and held out his hand to Steve, “If he insists.”

“I am Groot!”

Bucky chuckled, “He says he does.” 

Steve got close to Bucky, he wrapped his hand around Bucky’s back, his other hand held Bucky’s as they began to slow dance.

Groot began to move his hand and the canopy continued to grow around them.The boys watched in amazement as it turned into a full dome of flowers, blocking out the world except for them. 

“Thanks Groot but it’s a bit dark.” Steve admitted.

“I am Groot.” He managed before he opened his mouth and made a retching motion. Steve and Bucky could hear the gurgle in his throat as a black clump emerged out of his mouth and landed with a splat on the ground.

They shared a look of disgust. “Jesus Groot.”

“I am Groot.” He said smugly.

The clump on the ground turned a greenish yellow hue and erupted. Thousands of fireflies escaped into the flower dome. It was breathtaking. 

Steve and Bucky looked around in awe. It was perfect. Groot hit play and music filled the air. Steve grabbed Bucky and they began to slow dance.

Steve sang to Bucky without fear or insecurity about his voice. Bucky just sang back, getting lost in the moment. They meant every word they sang, each one letting his emotions escape through the music.

“We can’t see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow. Saying everything without making a sound.” Steve stopped singing and cupped Bucky’s jaw. He closed his eyes and tilted his head. Bucky held his breath and he closed his eyes and leaned in, a roaring boom burst through the night air. 

The first thing Steve processed was the feeling of Bucky pulling away. Steve’s eyes flew open to see a panicked Bucky curled in a ball on the ground. Steve wanted to cry seeing Bucky rocking in panic. Bucky’s body jolted as another firework exploded in the air.

“Buck, it’s me Steve. It’s just fireworks going off.” He put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder but it didn’t do anything.

“Groot open this up!” Steve called out and he leant down next to Bucky. 

Groot waved his arm and half the dome slid to the side. 

Steve swept Bucky into his arms and carried him down the fire escape. He managed to maneuver enough to get Bucky in the window with a lot of help from Groot. Steve placed Bucky down on his bed and covered him with a blanket. He closed the curtains and turned his TV on loud to a channel that was anything but fireworks. 

Steve wasn’t sure how long it took but Bucky eventually broke out of his trance. He looked up from his position in Steve’s arms. 

In a tired, sad voice, Bucky admitted, “I forgot about the fireworks…” 

“I’m so sorry Buck, I should’ve known they would be going off when the sunset. I just got caught up in dinner and you…”

“S’not your fault. I ruin everything.” Bucky tilted his head to lean more into Steve’s chest. 

“You didn’t ruin anything, this was the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“Taking care of you gimpy, PTSD ridden best friend, sounds like a great time,” Bucky said sarcastically.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Steve replied with a small smile.

“I know I really am.” Bucky squeezed Steve. “You always take care of me.”

“I always will Buck.” Steve cupped Bucky’s face, he slowly dragged his thumb across Bucky’s cheek. He leaned in and slowly kissed Bucky’s lips. Bucky closed his eyes and kissed Steve back. After a few moments Steve pulled away.

“It’s about time you finally kissed me.” Bucky laughed.

“Me? You’ve been driving me crazy for ages. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’ve been dropping hints like crazy you just didn’t notice.”

“James Barnes, I noticed, I fucking noticed, I just wasn’t sure if you liked guys or me…”

Bucky lifted his hand to Steve’s head, “I’m yours. I love you. I’m stupidly in love with you.”

“Me too.” Steve leaned in and kissed Bucky again. Bucky shifted to be on top of Steve, they never broke the kiss. “Are you sure you want to do this after everything that happened?” Steve asked.

“Shut up Rogers.” Bucky closed the distance and kissed the life out him.


	9. Chapter 9

“Happy two month anniversary.” Steve cooed before kissing Bucky.

“Two month anniversary? Really?” Bucky raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You’re such a sap,” He teased.

“Well, guess who isn’t getting his present now?”

“Steve, you don’t have to spend money on me. You know I can’t reciprocate like I want.”

“Buck, it’s not about the money,” Steve murmured into Bucky’s neck before kissing it. “It’s about being together.”

“I just want to give you the life you deserve,” He admitted, rubbing his hand over the back of Steve’s head.

“You do babe, you know how much I love you.” Steve kissed his way up Bucky’s neck to his mouth.

“I love you too Stevie...now did I earn that present?” Bucky asked flashing a charming smile.

Steve threw back his head and barked a laugh. “Well truth is I bought doughnuts for you to eat off my dick but the one I tried first tore in half,” Steve said sheepishly.

All of Bucky’s blood ran south. “I want that present.”

“I bet you do,” Steve hummed into Bucky’s skin.

Bucky gently lifted Steve’s chin with his index finger, “Please?”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Steve smiled while getting up and making his way to the kitchen. 

Bucky just beamed.

\---

“Alright Groot, you can move around now,” Steve said looking into the rear view mirror. They were outside of the city and heading north.

“So are you going to tell me where we are going now?” Bucky pondered while turning to look at his boyfriend.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Steve mocked.

“No, no, you’re right, just make me take off of work, uproot Groot from his life, to follow you God knows where to do God knows what…”

“We are going to compete in the national left arm wrestling championship, oh shit you’re already disqualified.”

“You are such a dick.” Bucky emphasized the such.

“I’m your dick.”

“Don’t remind me.” Bucky smiled. He was stupidly in love, even when Steve did dumb shit like this.

Steve put his hand on Bucky’s thigh.

“I am Groot!” He yelled from the backseat.

Bucky chuckled, “He says we are embarrassing him.”

“Sorry your gay dads are embarrassing you Groot,” Steve told him through the rear view.

“I am Groot,” He said rolling his eyes.

“He said he’ll take food as an apology.”

“I put some snacks in the back pack on the floor.”

“I am Groot.”

“He ate it all,” Bucky translated.

“Are you kidding me Groot! That was supposed to last the three of us all weekend.”

“I am Groot,” He replied sarcastically, causing Bucky to snort from laughing. 

“What did the little smartass say?”

“He said that you grossly miscalculated.”

“Sarcastic little shit.” Steve chuckled.

\---

After a few hours the trio had arrived at their destination. Steve had rented a secluded cabin near a lake in upstate New York. They spent most the day exploring the woods around the house. When night fell they sat outside with a firepit that overlooked the lake. They debated about if setting firewood on fire would be upsetting to Groot but he only responded that he didn’t care. They made s'mores and looked at the stars, there were thousands more now that the trio had left the lights of the city. The night concluded with Groot getting his own bedroom and Steve and Bucky enjoying having their own room as well.

\---

The next morning the two lovers started their morning like they had since Steve’s birthday, with lots and lots of kissing.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s ass so hard he thought it was going to bruise. “You just love my ass don’t you?” Steve asked between kisses.

“I loved it all last night.” Bucky responded with a devilish grin.

“When are you going to let me love yours?” Steve growled as he switched positions and got on top of Bucky.

Bucky looked up, his smile faltered.

“Do you not want to bottom?” Steve asked in all sincerity. “I don’t mind doing it.”

“No it’s just that I haven’t given it much thought. You never said you wanted to top so I just assumed you liked bottoming…” Bucky bit his lip, he wasn’t sure why he was nervous about this.

“If you don’t want to you don’t have to. I’m fine with the way things are, I just wanted to make you cum as hard as you make me.” Steve brushed his lips against Bucky’s.

“I’ll do it...just not now, ok?”

Steve just smiled and kissed him again.

\---

Steve and Bucky were lounging around later that afternoon in a hammock. Groot was off roaming around the woods, enjoying the freedom.

“So you never told me why you picked this place,” Bucky mentioned as he rubbed his hand through Steve’s hair.

“Have you noticed how Groot has changed?” Steve responded, his head leaning on Bucky’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean when you gave him to me back in February he was literally a stick, now he’s almost two and a half feet tall.”

“Well plants do grow.” Bucky kissed the side of Steve’s head condescendingly.

“I know that, it’s just Groot is a tree. He’s grown that much and it’s only been about nine months. How tall will he grow? Will he ever stop?” Steve was trying to emphasize his point.

Bucky actually had to stop and think, he never even asked those questions. “I don’t know Steve, I didn’t even think into that.”

“It’s just that if he keeps growing we won’t be able to keep him in our apartment.”

Bucky’s heart sank, he hadn’t thought of that either.

“I mean look at all these trees, I don’t think he’ll grow that tall but even if he’s over six feet it’ll be an issue.” Steve explained.

“What can we do?”

“That’s why I brought you guys up here, I wanted us to see what it’s like and to possibly consider moving into a more secluded area.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I mean think about it, I work from home so I can still keep my job. If I have to go into the office it’s rare and I could just drive down or whatever. You could get a job up here as a barista easily enough. We might have to find you a new therapist or do phone sessions. But Groot would have all this land and woods to explore. I feel bad keeping him cooped up in our apartment all the time. It’s not fair to him.”

“You’re right, it’s not,” Bucky admitted feebly. He didn’t realize how little he took Groot’s long term wellness into consideration.

“The other option is that we let him go. He can wander the forest either here or we could take him somewhere else like Canada. Let him spend the rest of his days in the wilderness but I honestly don’t want to give him up.”

“Me neither.”

“It doesn’t have to be this cabin or a cabin even. I don’t have details yet, I’m just thinking but the way he’s growing I just thought we need to start planning.” Steve rambled.

“No you’re right, we do. We’re his parents, we aren’t going to just give up him. I love the little fucker too much to even think of letting him loose.” Bucky let out the breath he was holding.

“Me too Bucky, me too.”

The two laid in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying holding each other.

Steve eventually started to talk, “Did you ever think our lives would be like this when we were kids?”

“I never thought I’d enjoy sucking your dick Stevie.” 

Both guys laughed.

“Well there’s that whole thing, I just meant I don’t think I could’ve predicted that you and me would be together, raising an alien child, talking about getting a place in the wilderness, as a family.”

“This year has thrown us a few curves,” Bucky joked.

“I’m glad it did. I love you so much Buck. I know I keep saying it but I mean it.”

“You don’t have to apologize, I love you just as much.” 

Steve tilted his head up and the two men exchanged a slow kiss.

“Do you think we should talk to Groot about potentially moving up here?” Steve questioned.

“Yeah, maybe we should ask him tonight at dinner.”

“God, I can only imagine what he’ll say.”

“And you can’t even understand him.” Bucky swatted as Steve’s chest jokingly. The men laughed lightly at the action. 

Steve took Bucky’s hand in his and they continued to lounge there for most of the afternoon barely making conversation, just thinking about their lives and each other.

\---

Steve, Bucky, and Groot, had just stepped inside the house after dinner when everything blacked out

“What the hell?” Bucky asked from the cold metal floor some time later.

“Ugh my head,” Steve said, trying to focus his eyes. 

“Where are we?” Bucky took notice of the design of the room. “Is this a ship?”

“I am Groot,” The tree explained getting on his feet.

“What do you mean a spaceship?!” Bucky panicked.

“What?! How did we end up here?” Steve fell silent as a raccoon walking upright approached. It was dressed in pants and some kind of vest.

“What the hell? Who are you morons?” The raccoon asked in disgust. He gave them a quick once over but stopped once he noticed Bucky’s arm. “Not again.” The racoon shook his head then tapped something on his vest. Alarms blared and lights began to flash.

A robotic voice filled the air. “Alert! Alert! Code 3887! Code 3887!”

“Steve, Groot get behind me.” Bucky’s military training kicked in as he got in a defensive stance. 

“Rocket!” An angry woman’s voice cut through all the noise. The raccoon looked off into the direction of the shrill voice, it’s face pulling into a frown. A green woman dressed in sleek black clothes emerged. “Another one?! Are you kidding me right now? We don’t have time to be searching the ship for lost body parts because you don’t know how to work your teleporter.”

“It’s just a little arm.” The raccoon, Rocket, pointed his paw in the direction of Bucky.

“You idiot! You abducted humans?!”

“Alert! Alert! Code 3887! Code 3887!” The robotic voice echoed.

“Rocket! What kind of body part should I be looking for?” The male voice that called out was owned by the human male walking into the room. He had to be around Steve and Bucky’s age maybe a little bit older. He was wearing dark pants and a t-shirt. He took notice of the Steve and Bucky, “Oh a left arm got it.” He quickly turned and walked back out.

Steve was worried that this was way too casual for them. He was also worried if anyone took a step toward them Bucky would try and fight them off.

“Haha” A boisterous voice echoed from somewhere in the ship. “I got it!!” A loud pounding came from the halls, something big was running. Bucky steeled himself as a muscled out, tattooed, bald creature came running in their direction carrying a large tube like object. “I found it.”

“I am Groot!” Groot said walking out from around Bucky.

“Groot get behind me.”

“I am Groot.” He said looking up at Bucky who visibly eased.

“Groot! I didn’t see you buddy,” Rocket said heading toward the tree. 

“Groot!” The green woman was excited to see him. She rushed to him.

“I think they know him,” Bucky mumbled to Steve.

“Groot you stupid idiot.” The muscle bound man insulted. “Where have you been?”

“I am Groot.”

Bucky and Rocket laughed. 

Rocket tilted his head in confusion, “You can understand him?” 

“Yeah?” Bucky responded like it wasn’t a big deal.

“What did he say?” Steve asked.

“He said at least I know the difference between a missing limb and a piece of pipe you fucking tool.” Bucky explained. Rocket nodded, clearly impressed. Bucky looked down at the raccoon, “Are you looking for my arm?”

“Yeah...why aren’t you upset that your arm is missing?” Rocket finally realized that Bucky was being way too calm about missing an arm. 

“It’s been gone for a few years.”

“Oh, that explains the lack of blood.” Rocket hit the button his chest and the alarms and lights subsided.

“Aw man! Who found it?” The human male’s voice called out.

“I did! I am the winner!” The bald man’s voice carried.

“That’s a pipe you moron. He never had his arm. You didn’t win shit. It’s like working with children, I swear.” Rocket rolled his eyes.

“Groot what’s going on?” Bucky asked.

“I am Groot.”

“These are the guardians?” Bucky questioned, finding it hard to believe.

“These are your friends?” Steve asked incredulously. He knew Groot travelled with the Guardians from the night in the park when he explained the universe to the boys, but this was just a whole new level of weird.

The tree nodded, “I am Groot.”

“Have you been with them the whole time you were gone Groot?” Rocket asked.

He nodded again, “I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot.” He gave a brief summary of their time together. It was a bit skewed but still hit the main points. Bucky wasn’t sure why he brought up Bucky and Steve pollinating each other but that didn’t really matter right now.

“Well, if Groot likes you, then welcome aboard. I’m Rocket, that’s Gamora,” His paw thumbed to the green woman, “that idiot is Drax, and the other guy you saw is Star-Lord but you can just call him Peter.”

“I’m Steve and this is Bucky.”

“Bucky? What the hell kind of name is Bucky?” The raccoon mocked.

“Oh my God, he’s Natasha’s spirit animal, A loud mouthed asshole with a gun,” He said in disbelief to Steve.

Steve just laughed. 

“It’s nickname, my middle name is Buchanan.”

“Your parents are douchebags,” Rocket explained. 

Steve stepped in before Bucky could get angry. “Look maybe one of you can explain to us what is going on and why Groot was on Earth?” Steve asked hopefully.

“It’s because of Thanos,” Gamora offered.

“Thanos?” Steve was at a loss.

“You stupid humans know nothing,” Drax interjected.

“Thanos, the mad titan. He plans to destroy everyone and everything and rule the universe.” Gamora stressed.

“Ok…” Bucky said, not really understanding.

“Groot do you still have the Deniuxim Core?” Gamora asked looking at the tree.

Groot nodded and his chest opened up to reveal a grey stone the size of a pea.

“What is that?” Steve asked.

“That core can generate enough energy to sustain a thousand galaxies,” Gamora explained.

“Or destroy that many,” Rocket chimed in.

“That was on Earth?” Bucky asked, beyond confused.

The racoon shook his head,“No Groot wound up on earth after we stole it.” 

“Ok…?” Bucky didn’t quite follow.

“It’s a long story. Why don’t we tell you on the way?” Star Lord asked from the side of the room. Steve wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked.

“We’re going to save the galaxy.” Peter smiled.

Bucky and Steve exchanged worried glances.

Groot shrugged, “I am Groot.”


End file.
